


Strays

by nwkOBI_12, Wadeswaifu



Category: Original Work, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Arson, Attempt at Humor, Aww shite, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dazai Osamu Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Enemies to Lovers, Found Family, Gang Violence, Heavy Angst, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Abilities, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, chuuyas a hot midget, i mean really fucking slow, jewel thief, like they dont meet for 10 chapters but ehhhh its worth it loves, may add a major character death im not sure how angsty i want this to be, mentions of non con, questionable use of British slang, sexy bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwkOBI_12/pseuds/nwkOBI_12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeswaifu/pseuds/Wadeswaifu
Summary: When London's ace jewel thief, Crystal, a 19-year-old girl with a questionable sense of humor, is kidnapped by a 6-foot tall buff he-man impersonator, she expected a wild night with perhaps handcuffs and a queen-size bed. What she didn't foresee was being taken halfway across the world and coerced into becoming a foreign government agent.  Now she's up against a mysterious puppeteer who has developed an oppressive cultish following, and her only allies are a bunch of antisocial murderers. Well, at least she's got her endless arsenal of obscure 80's references and a winning smile.(Suicide squad meets bungo stray dogs)*Updates every other Friday*
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Original Female Character(s), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Edogawa Ranpo/Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fyodor Dostoyevsky (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Original Female Character(s), Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character/ Original Female Character, Ozaki Kouyou/Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs), for like 3 seconds - Relationship, fuck it - Relationship, its completely one sided though literally Dazai would drop kick her into the ocean if he could, therapy/everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. New York, New York

CHAPTER 1  
POV: CRYSTAL

_CLACK_

My heels hit the pearly marble ground with a sharp burst of noise.

“Shite.” I muttered, eyes shooting up to clarify that the disturbance had gone unnoticed by the security team. Wearing those new Christian Louboutin black heels may not have been the most tactical decision however, I was not the kind of woman to be caught underdressed on the battlefield. That being said, I never got caught and this was building up to be quite an easy battle.

I stood up, now careful to tread lightly, and surveyed my surroundings with an appraising glance. Glass cases filled with gorgeous jewelry and timeless pieces encircled me, each uniquely catching the dim lights of the daft museum's security cameras that I had already disabled 10 minutes prior. I delicately untied the rope around my waist that had been used to rappel down through the glass ceiling and dropped it to the floor. My eyes flicked to my wrist as I checked my watch.

1:43 a.m

“Double shite,” I sighed, “I totally shouldn't have wasted so much time disabling the security system.” Electronic interference was never my strong suit, I preferred much more hands-on and in-person interference. Plus that security guard had been built like a freaking ford truck but no matter, that bruise I had just received was about to be totally worth it for my prize. Briskly, I walked towards the item I had been daydreaming about for the past 3 months. The beauty stood in the center of the room contained in a thick glass case embellished with gold and silver inlay.

“Hello gorgeous, we meet at last.” I addressed the Burmese sapphire sprawled regally upon her art-deco base. She sparkled as I drew nearer, as if practically begging me to free her from her dreary prison. I would liberate her of course since I was such a good person! But before that, I needed to get her out of the before-mentioned prison.

I studied it for a moment. With the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History’s security system and alarms disabled I should just be able to smash the glass and retrieve my treasure but alas, that wasn't really my style. I guess I would show off a little, after all, I wanted to make a good impression on the future love of my life sitting across from me. My perfectly polished red nails taped the stunning diamond bracelet on my left wrist, wrapped with sterling silver and sprinkled with violet amethysts.

“Ability activate, _Gold rush_ ”

A familiar bright peach light shone across my vision causing the room to be illuminated with a flash. When the light dimmed, the diamond previously adorning my wrist was gone, and in its place were 15 hexagonal plates fashioned of the very same diamond. I snapped my fingers and the plates surrounded the glass case, orbiting around it in a precise rhythm. Waving my hand, 4 of the plates cut through the glass cleanly and the other 11 lifted the glass case up into the air. Satisfied with my performance, I plucked the sapphire from its pedestal and slipped it into the front pocket of my black shorts.

“Alright ladies, nice job, now let's put it back!” I cheered, snapping my fingers again as the plates returned the case to the pedestal as if it had never been removed in the first place. Stretching out my hand, I beckoned them and the same bright light flashed again. With the familiar weight of the diamond back upon my wrist, I turned on my heel and waltzed back to where I had discarded my rope.

 _Oooo pretty_. A pair of emerald earrings caught my eye, flashing in the moonlight. _No Crys you do not need those._ I scolded myself as if I hadn't already activated my ability and removed the earrings before I had even finished that thought.

Ha, imagine having impulse control.

I put on the earrings and pulled out my phone to snap a quick pic. _Damn, I’d hit that_. I giggled, admiring the way the green of the emerald stood out with my honey blonde hair and grey eyes.

RIIIIING

I almost dropped my phone as a blaring alarm sounded. Haha, guess the rest of the security team found the unconscious bodies of the guys on cams. Probably should have locked that door. Oops?

“Oh, crap focus.” I squeaked, pocketing my phone and after securing the rope around my waist, climbed out onto the roof of the museum. I took a deep breath of that crisp nighttime air and tried to keep myself composed. The ringing only seemed to get louder as I scaled down the wall of the museum, nearly falling into the wet grass surrounding it in my haste to get out. Regaining my balance, I took a second to assess my situation. Police sirens screamed like banshees in the distance, nearing closer by the second. I was gonna have to run for it.

 _Fuck it._ I thought, as I shoveled off my ridiculously expensive shoes, picked them up, and then took off down the block. I ignored the stares I got from the night crowd and tossed my hands in the air, whooping, most of them were probably so drunk off their arse that they wouldn't even remember me tomorrow. That may have been the closest call I’d had in a while, but damn was the payoff worth it.

Jogging to a stop about two miles from the museum, I dug into my pocket with my free hand and pulled out my newborn. She gleamed in the street light and it was only because I was so horrendously out of breath that I didn't squeal again. Really need to work on that cardio huh? Not only was she beautiful, but she was also worth millions and that would be a big boost to help with my ability. Not that anything would ever happen where I would have to use her, but Mama always taught her girl to be prepared.

Placing it back in my pocket with a loving pat, I slipped back on my heels and practically skipped over to where I had parked my car on the side of the road. A baby blue Volkswagen convertible, perfect for the aura I was trying to project, a spoiled, rich, blonde bitch with parents practically rolling in dough. Well, I may be blonde, rich, and on some days totally a bitch, but people couldn't be more wrong about my parents. Sometimes I almost wish it was me who put them 6 feet under.

A police car sped past me and yanked me out of my thoughts. _Jesus Christ focus Crys!_

I jumped into the driver's seat and turned the key as the purr of the engine started up. Checking my reflection in the rearview mirror, I pulled out of my parking space and sped down the street. I had about a 20-minute drive between me and my sexy couch and an even sexier half-eaten carton of strawberry ice cream in my freezer. The sexual tension was unreal.

I flicked on the radio, going through my presets. The smooth silky sound of jazz enveloped me, calming my nerves and helping me unwind from the heist. I was Europe's ace jewel thief, code name Crystal. The media had dubbed me the name Crystal, which was ridiculously unoriginal, I mean come on guys add a little bit of spice. Regardless, the name had stuck and personally, I felt it was much more fitting than my actual name. The coppers were running in circles trying to figure me out and this particular heist had definitely thrown them for a loop. Why vacation in the Americas if you're not going to bring home a pretty souvenir? I wondered vaguely if they would even be able to link this specific heist to me anyway. My calling card was the same...wait a second.

“I FORGOT TO LEAVE THE DILDO!” I screeched, the poor Volts Wagon wheels whirling as I pulled a Fast And Furious like u-turn. I slammed on the brakes, grinding to a halt in the middle of the road to have my breakdown. Listen, if I was gonna have a crisis, no matter how small, I was going to make it everyone's problem. It was so late that there were barely any cars so there was little chance of adding a car crash to my growing lists of mishaps for the night.

I slammed my forehead against the wheel while my life crumbled around me. “Wait, hold up I can't just go back,” I whined. The place was definitely swarming with police by now, so any attempts to return would result in my arrest and while I liked being handcuffed, I was not in the mood tonight. “I guess I'll just mail it to the coppers or something, ugh,” I sighed, putting the car back in drive with a huff, “And I was doing so well.”

I pulled an only slightly less dangerous u-turn and resumed my route to my hotel, disregarding the confused looks I was getting from bystanders. Nothing said dignified jewel thief like a 19-year-old woman leaving dildos after stealing hundreds of millions of dollars in jewels. I always put a dildo at the scene of my crimes, specifically a hot pink gigantic piece of work that made those straight as a line coppers squirm. The item was the worst and most obnoxious thing I could think to leave and so of course I decided to stick with it. Or stick it in...EWW sorry nevermind. Anywho, I was devastated that I hadn't extended my empire of hot pink phallic sex toys to the US. Guess I would have to come back later and perform another heist and get an even bigger gem to compencate. Wow, _so_ unfortunate.

Pulling into the hotel car lot, I winked at the valet who opened my door. 5’7, African American male, approximately 25 years old, average build, threat level 1. Ew scratch that, threat level 0, what the hell were those shoes. Straight men are the worst.

“Hello ma’am welcome back, how was your night?” He asked, faux interest seeping through his tone. Well, you know what they say, customer service isn't for everyone.

I offered him my sunniest smile, “Wonderful, thank you for asking. Take care of my bug, love.” I glanced at his name tag. “Be gentle she's not used to anyone other than me in her, William.” His eye twitched but he said nothing. Bloody nice restraint man, I may be 5’2 but I will dunk on your arse. I stepped out of the car. Oh, shite 5’6 in these heels. Sweet!

Combating my separation anxiety with Miss Baby Blue, I waltzed in through the glass revolving doors to the hotel lobby. In all meanings of the word, it was drab. I had purchased the room thinking it was at least a 4-star hotel but apparently Americans had slightly lower standards than us Brits. Old faded yellow wallpaper clung to the walls and a horrendous mismatched tile pattern coated the floor like dust. The place reeked of negligence and something that smelled suspiciously similar to mold. A decrepit chandelier loomed precariously from the ceiling, equipped with dull and tarnished gems falling like teardrops. Those poor mistreated babies were an affront to my person. But the bloody lobby wasn't even the worst part. The bar was.

The day before, I had been catcalled, harassed, and even solicited by the absolute imbeciles that drowned themselves in liquid regret. They gathered like rats and possessed an aroma quite similar. Miserable men with nothing left but a few good stories and a couple of dollars. The bartender was nice enough. A 70-year-old man with greying hair and kind eyes. He had offered me a drink the night before, but I had a few bigger things to worry about.

I breezed past a pair of drunkards who were surprisingly going strong despite it being nearly 3 in the morning. I spared a glance to profile them. 5’10, Caucasian, male, overweight, late 50s, threat level 1; 6’0, also Caucasian, male, early 40s, slim build, probably addict, threat level 1. Boring. No wonder both their wives left them.

I reached the elevator, placing a finger on the upward arrow. The surprisingly polished golden doors opened for me immediately and I confidently strutted in. I pushed the button that would ascend me up to the 13th floor and allowed myself to relax.

I made it.

As the door closed, I pulled out my prize and admired it in the light. According to my research, it was once owned by the lovely Countess Mona von Bismarck and everything about it screamed wealth and influence. Uncaring about the hotel security cameras (I would be gone by tomorrow), I clasped the necklace around my nape, basking in the weight of it and letting it anchor me.

My eyes dropped shut. This would be my last job for a while, I had to lay low for a bit. Never before had I been that bloody close to being caught. It was thrilling but also terrifying. I was growing sloppy and I knew exactly why. I just wasn't smart enough. The mouse may be fast and an ace at hiding but the cat always caught up eventually. Plus I couldn't go to prison. It would totally ruin my complexion.

I sighed, scrunching my eyelids. My ability was strong but not necessarily suited for stealth. If I was being honest, it was more combat-oriented. But I wasn't a fighter, I couldn't kill people. I couldn't hold them down and watch the life drain from their eyes. I couldn't hear their screams as they pleaded for mercy. I didn't have it in me. I wondered if I ever got cornered, would I use my ability to kill the coppers and get away, or would I surrender? I realized I knew the answer with 100% certainty. That's why I just wouldn't get caught.

Maybe I could form a team. Nah, that would never work. I'm not much of a team player and have always been a little too much to handle. Plus it scared me. Would I be responsible for their lives? Would I have to kill in order to save them? Would they have to kill in order to save me? Were they okay with bloodying their hands? I smacked my palms to my cheeks.

 _Stop worrying Crys, you’ll get wrinkles_. Just do what you have always done. Focus on yourself and everything will be fine. The elevator dinged and snapped me out of my trance, signaling I had arrived at my destination. I stepped out into the hallway, wrinkling my nose at the unrhythmic flickering of the lights dotting the ceiling. Honestly could these chaps not be bothered enough to replace a couple of bulbs?

As I reached my door, I dug into my pants pocket for the key. Aw shite. Totally left it in the room. Dropping to my knees, I plucked a bobby pin out of my hair. I delicately maneuvered it into the keyhole, pressing my ear to the door and jangling it around until I heard a familiar click. _Easy money_. Standing up, I swung the door open, slammed it behind me, and dove headfirst onto the couch. It was the one redeeming thing about this hotel. Grey leather, pleated, and an aroma of warm vanilla. Heaven.

The exhaustion hit me like a freight train. I had been pulling all-nighters for the past 3 nights perfecting this heist. The amount of stupid freaking texts I had to read about security cameras was ridiculous. I would be completely jolly to never touch another book in my life. Kicking those uncomfy as hell but gorgeous heels off, I buried my face even further into the leather. Stretching out my cramped toes, I let my mind go blank.

A few minutes, seconds, or hours later, I wasn't sure, I dragged myself up from the couch and trudged toward the shower. Stopping in front of the mirror I took a second to take stock of my appearance. An averagely slim but athletic build greeted me. Honey blonde hair hung loose all the way to the underside of my breasts. The black long-sleeve t-shirt I had thrown on before the heist was soaked with sweat and the matching shorts were looking only a little better. I was a mess. My mascara was running, probably due to sweat, and my grey-blue eyes stared back tiredly at me. I couldn't even muster enough energy for a wink. It's funny how I never felt tired or hungry until the heist was over. I could really go for one hell of a salad right now. But first, shower.

Peeling off my clothes and stripping down to what I thought any man would trip over himself to get a taste of, I stepped into the shower. There was no point to remove my earrings or necklace. They were safest with mama. Hot spray blasted onto my body and I leaned forward, letting my head rest against the white tiled wall. _Sleepy_. Tilting my head back into the water, I let it rush over my face in an attempt to give myself one last burst of energy. It had the desired effect and my tired hands were able to shampoo and condition my hair, but had to give up on shaving. Too much work.

Turning the water off, I hopped out and dried myself, wrapping a towel around my hair. Maintaining these gorgeous locks was a full-time commitment.

Stretching my arms, I walked out of the bathroom and unzipped my suitcase, which was lying on the single bed at the far end of the room. Pulling out the 'solves all your problems baby' bruise gel, I slathered a generous amount on my left rib cage. _That guard got me good_ , I thought, wincing as my fingers brushed over the wound.

After placing the gel back into the suitcase, I plucked out an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of underwear, slipping them both on. There was no one to impress so casual and comfy was the way to go. Flopping back onto the ivy green comforter of the bed, I stared up at the white popcorn ceiling, thinking. I really wanted food but room service doesn’t open till 8 and my ice cream is all the way over in the mini-fridge. And that was so far away. Meh winners don't need food or calories.

Rolling over, I surveyed the room with heavy eyes, dark garnet wallpaper was smeared across the walls and matched with the thin carpet of the same color. _Gross, monochrome_. That was my last coherent thought before my eyelids fell shut and my body succumbed to the gentle caress of sleep.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I jolted awake to a hand on my shoulder and dark green masculine eyes looking down at me. It was too dark to profile him.

 _S_ _hite, what the fuck is this?_

I panicked, trying to dislodge the hand but he only gripped me tighter.

_What the hell was this guy made of?_

As I started to activate my ability, he smacked a large palm over my mouth, blocking the sound. To my absolute horror, he shoved some sort of rag over my mouth.

_Shite, chloroform._

“Sleep kid, you're gonna be fine.” He spoke, his voice pure velvet. Dangerous.

I glared up at him and struggled with all I had. Unfortunately being exhausted and 125 pounds of pure sarcasm and tanning spray that was illegal in 19 countries didn't really give me much of a fighting chance. I tried to hold my breath as long as I could, but I was only human. I had to inhale. I needed air. Gasping in the chloroform I coughed, my vision blurred.

Ugh, this is not how I wanted my vacation to go.

“That’s it.” He muttered, loosening his grip slightly as he noticed my unwilling rapid descent into unconsciousness.

 _Oh hell, I was gonna kill this guy_ , I thought as I slipped under the blackness that swallowed my last bit of consciousness.


	2. One Way ticket to Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic started as a one-woman project but now I have 2 writers and 3 proofreaders so... Also, this was written by my lovely friend, nwkOBI_12.

CHAPTER 2

POV: EMILY

Gosh, I love humiliating people.

I flashed a nasty smile as I glared down at the once haughty historian now begging on his knees “P-please I’ll do anything, j-just don’t hurt me,”

I let out a heavy sigh, “I wasn’t necessarily planning on hurting ya buddy, but if you keep whining like that I might reconsider,” that shut him up. I then directed my attention away from the whiny man child to what I came for in the first place. “Greek fire. Greek fire…” I mumbled to myself as I skimmed through the ancient scrolls, “Ooh this looks interesting!” I snatched some scroll about the philosophy on human consciousness, “nice, it’s by Plato.” I carefully packaged it and placed it into my satchel. I may be a high-class kleptomaniac, but I certainly wasn’t a barbarian.

“Y-you can understand ancient greek?” the incel whimpered.

“No, I just like stealing stuff I can’t read,” I sneered, sarcasm oozing from my voice. I rolled my eyes as the guy sat there dumbfounded, and returned to my search. There was a lot of interesting stuff here… too bad I only had room in my bag for so much. I guess I’d just have to come back later.

“Gosh dangit where is the stupid scroll! Oh-” I groaned when I realized it was on the man’s desk the whole time. I couldn’t help but let out a girly squeal as I packed the precious cargo into my bag… Now time for the dirty work, “Alright, buddy, Imma need ya to do a couple of favors for me,” I shot him a deadly glare and absentmindedly grabbed a random scroll from the shelves. I took a fleeting glimpse at its contents, “it's just about plants, so the board shouldn’t miss this too much… Hold this please,” I handed him the scroll as I rummaged around my pant-pocket, “Ah! Found it!” I wielded my favorite lighter, then looked him dead in the eyes, “Ok so here’s what’s gonna happen. The academic world is gonna go crazy when they realize a couple of the most important scrolls from Ancient Greece have gone missing, so I’ve decided that the best course of action would be to let them think that they were never missing in the first place just… destroyed,” I smirked when I saw the glimmer of realization begin to grow in his eyes, “I’ve also concluded that I’m going to knock out two birds with one stone by ravaging one of the most fraudulent historian’s careers.”

“Hold on. I’m a very well respected historian in the community. I-”

“You stole almost all of your research from the young lady on the floor below you did you not?” I accused airily. He froze, his eyes widening like a deer in headlights.

“H-how did you-”

“Let’s just skip the technicalities and get to the best part,” I checked at my watch, “based on the alarm timing the police should be here in around 20 minutes, so let’s get this show on the road. Can I have that back please?” the feeble man was still paralyzed from my last comment. “You really are useless,” I grumbled as I snatched the parchment back from him and lit it on fire.

I watched, mesmerized as the hot flames devoured the writing. I was fascinated by fire. It represented a part of me that I longed to present someday. Passionate. Wild. And consumed by an underlying rage. I sighed in dismay as I observed the last of the scroll diminish into ash. Now for the part I didn’t like so much.

I raised my head towards the perspiring gentleman, who was gawking at the priceless document now reduced to cinders, “The Brain is wider than the Sky,” I whispered, watching as the man’s pupils slowly widened into gaping holes, providing a pathway to his very soul. Inside, I saw a life of misery, inadequacy, and pressure, skillfully hidden by the fake glamor of success and expertise. As I crossed through, I caught a fleeting glimpse of a small boy huddling in front of a shadowy looming figure... No matter how much I tried to antagonize a person, I always found that the reason for their shortcomings was always due to someone else’s. His past drove a sharp pain of guilt into my gut, but I had to finish what I began...I had to atone for my shortcomings as well, “Despite what you’ve seen today, you were the one that ignited the scrolls. You couldn’t handle the sin of being a fraud your entire life so you incinerated the very thing that brought you your fame. You’ve never seen me before, and you will forget my existence,” I paused, taking in an unsteady breath, “Also, you see to it that the lady below you gets your job when you are relieved of your duties since it was her research in the first place.” His eyes grew wider and wider, to the point where I thought they might tumble out of his sockets until they snapped shut and he collapsed against the wall.

I tried to force myself to smile as I strutted inconspicuously from the Metropolitan Museum of Art. I think he would be ok. He always wanted to be a taxi driver preferably anyway.

A week later I saw it announced on the news that the historian who allegedly translated and unearthed many secrets to Ancient Greek civilization was a sham, and had plagiarized all of his works from his apprentice’s research. I begrudgingly pointed the remote at the screen and turned my modest TV off. I had other work to do than watch one of the many fake stories I had formulated (speaking of whichever wonder how the Notre Dame burned down? Yea that was an accident I still cry myself to sleep about that). I made my way to the work area in my humble apartment. I gazed dejectedly at the scraps of paper and old volumes strewn across the wood table. It was still imperative that I had to figure out the chemical formulas inscribed for the greek fire. What I was going to use it for was a much harder matter than what I have previously faced, but it had to be done.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

2 weeks later

I gasped as someone powerful shoved my face into the ground covered in the ashes of the NYC mafia headquarters I had just decimated.

“Wha-” I choked.  
“S-stay down! A-and don’t move,” the knee wedged in between my shoulder blades was strong, but the voice sounded young… late teens I think? And he was frightened, I could tell that much from his trembling hands attempting to pin me down. He was hacking as the thick smoke enveloped us. I had just burnt my worst enemy to the ground and now I couldn’t even watch. I’d like to say I’m normally a pretty level headed person in any situation, but this scenario pissed me off. Any sympathies I had in me at the moment were thrown out the window.

“P-please,” I sputtered, utilizing my acting skills, “I’m just an innocent bystander, please I was just trying to get out of here!” I saturated my voice with false terror. His vulnerable demeanor indicated he was probably more sensitive than the average person, which I could use to my advantage. As I predicted his hold loosened.

“R-really. Aren’t you Emily Dickinson?” he asked. His voice was still unstable. I was a bit caught off guard that he had guessed who I was but I didn’t have time to worry about that now. My masterpiece was slowly waning by the second.

I frantically replied, “Who are you talking about? Are you crazy just let me go!” his grip loosened even more, but he still didn’t budge. Oh well, I could still work with it. I started to force some fake sobs and pitifully tried to turn my head, “p-please just let me go!” He ultimately let up even more to the point where he gave me my opening. Using all of my strength I whipped myself around, looked him in the eyes, and said, “Oh waiiittt, I remember Emily Dickinson! Didn’t she write The Brain is wider than the Sky?” Immediately his pupils dilated and he let me go. I scrambled to stand up, meeting his level. I studied him for a second. He was young, at most 18. I looked at his strange uniform, guessing by the strange markings on his jacket he was… Japanese?

“What are you doing here?” I inquired.

“I was deployed here on a mission to assist in capturing vigilante Emily Dickinson,” he answered in a monotone voice. Assist? I froze. I knew the NYPD was here, but they should only be arresting the gang members, I didn’t exist to them. Compared to this threat, my fire would just have to burn in all its glory alone. I couldn’t be caught. Not after everything I’ve gone through.

“Who are you working with?” I interrogated further.

“The special forces of the Government of Japan, Ms. Emily,” I wheeled around. It was a different voice this time. It sounded sly and prideful, but I couldn’t pinpoint where the vexatious voice was coming from.

“We have determined that you would be a great asset to our elite gifted strike team,” I turned again, frantically searching my smoky surroundings. It was a separate person this time. Their sound had a different tone. It was softer, almost velvety.

I stumbled backward. This was bad. Judging by their voices, it was two males over the age of 20, and if they saw my little acting show back there I couldn’t just play dumb again. The nervous dude must’ve been some sort of decoy.

“Alright you caught me,” I said as I shrugged my shoulders, attempting to put on a relaxed demeanor, “why don’t you guys show yourselves, so I can see who I’m actually getting arrested by.”

I could hear two sets of heavy footsteps, coming from my left and right. On the right, a tall, slender redhead appeared, and on my left a muscular Black man. I felt my heart drop to my stomach when I realized both of them had blindfolds over their eyes, meaning I couldn’t use my ability. I would still have the upper hand (at least I think... these guys looked legit) since they couldn’t necessarily see.

I could feel my mind reeling with every step they took towards me. I knew I still had one more option left… but boy I didn’t like it. I looked at the frightened teenager that… oh nevermind he was long gone. I must’ve forgotten to keep a hold on him with all of the stress. Welp, at least it narrowed down my choices.

I cursed and pulled out my trusty Swiss Army knife. Despite my slender build, I could still put up a fight thanks to growing up in the backstreets of Brooklyn (yea, I know, I had an eventful childhood). There were so many what if’s to the situation I was at a loss for what to do. I still didn’t know if they possessed abilities like me or not, and if they did I had no f-ing clue as to what they were.

“Allen, once she makes a move do it,” the black guy muttered.

Well, that complicates things.

“Yessir,” the red-head who was presumably Allen replied with an incredibly annoying smirk growing on his face.

Alright, think Em… DEAR JESUS CHRIST THINK EM. My feet felt like they were glued to the ground. All I knew was that they couldn’t see me, but they certainly had some trick up their sleeve. I frantically whipped my head left and right. The red-head was nearing. If I silently lunged at him I might be able to get that dumb blindfold of his off in time before he did… whatever the heck he was gonna do.

“C’ mon Ems, Aren’t you gonna make a move?” Allen teased. Yo, who the heck does this guy think he is? I shook my head free of excess thoughts and focused on reaching my target swiftly and silently. 3. 2. 1!

I put all of my power into my legs and lunged at Allen. Wasting no time, I slit the joint on his left wrist with my knife. I was milliseconds from pulling the blindfold from his face when my world practically turned upside down.

No I mean literally. I scanned my surroundings. I was now standing on some black glass floor that seemed to stretch for miles, the rest of the scene was devoid of anything else.

“Sorry I gave no warning,” Allen grimaced. I whipped my head around. They were now both standing at least 5 meters behind me. I raised my eyebrows when I realized both of their blindfolds are off.

“Now before you try anything,” the black guy started taking a wary step towards me, “it might be beneficial for you to know that you are now in an alternate reality, where special abilities like yours won’t be able to work.” Alright, so they definitely aren’t your alright government officials. Despite the fact that I may or may not be in some alternate universe (which I didn’t even think was possible until now), I was at least gathering more information about whatever the heck was happening. At the moment, returning to my original reality was a problem I had to set on the backburners, which was strange to say the least.

I looked them up and down. 2 v. 1. I checked my hands, somehow I still had my army knife, and as far as I knew their abilities were also out of commission. Not to mention one of them is moderately injured. I silently hyped myself up, Alright Em. You can take em’. You’ve dealt with lots of scary guys before just-

“NOW ALLEN!” I turned around to see the red-head lunging at me from behind. When did he get there?

“Oh, fu-” I cursed as he hurtled into me, taking me out by the waist. We rolled over each other on the black glass until he had me pinned down by the shoulders, but I still had my right arm free. I swiftly slashed my knife across his left shoulder blade.

“Shit!” he winced and grabbed his shoulder, giving me time to escape. I scrambled to my feet, desperately searching my surroundings. Where did the other guy go? My question was answered when I saw a giant fist hurtling towards my face. He barely missed me as I stepped to the side in the knick of time. I grabbed his fist and yanked it, throwing him in the other direction. Dang, these guys aren’t that har- I suddenly felt a hand stuff a cloth over my mouth. I spoke too soon. Allen, who had apparently recovered, held me down as I struggled as fumes filled my entire system. Nononononono- this can’t be happening. How the heck did it come to this? I could feel my thrashing limbs slowing as my thoughts eventually disappeared into a black void of darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Time passed: unknown

I groaned as I could feel my thoughts slowly returning to me. I felt my stomach lurch as I wretched all over the floor. My head felt like it had a million knives sticking out of it. I tried to gather my thoughts, but my brain felt like mush. I was strapped to some cold chair, and someone had tightly blindfolded me. Where am I? Was I still in an alternate reality? Was I gonna die? Why did they want me? I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes as panic ensued throughout my body.

“Oi oi oi, don’t start getting emotional now. The fun’s only just started,” Allen’s voice chirped. I could hear the door creak open as two familiar pairs of steps strutted into the room. I could hear some chairs scratch against a tile floor as they sat down, “Emily Dickinson, a supposed college student majoring in psycholinguistics and anthropology, who also likes to steal historic transcripts in her free time. Ooooh, and we can’t forget the little side hobby of committing multiple counts of arson. You also have the supposed ability of mind manipulation and possibly telepathy. You are a tough cookie aren’t you?” Allen was apparently reading some sort of file they had on me, and it was safe to say I was a bit concerned as to how they found this much information.

“I am sorry for the many inconveniences, but this was all a necessity as you’re currently one of the most dangerous people in the building,” it was the black guy’s voice this time. When I didn’t answer he continued, “My name is Uno Sumio, my colleague is Dick Allen. You’re here because the Japanese government has deemed you to be a promising asset for our elite strike team.” I still refused to answer. There was no way in hell I would be talking to these jerks. Uno let out a heavy sigh, “While I understand the strain you’re under Ms. Dickinson, it is imperative that you cooperate. Besides, if your file is correct you don’t really have anything or anyone to go home to… since I assume you’ve just completed your lifetime goal of destroying the organization that burnt down your home… and your family with it.”

With that comment, I let out a bitter laugh, “Who are you to decide that I have no purpose anymore?” I cringed at the sound of my scratchy voice.

Allen was quick to answer, “Well if you didn’t before, you certainly do now.” I scoffed and leaned my head back against the chair. “No I’m serious,” he continued. I could feel his eyes staring into my soul. I could almost perfectly envision a smirk on his face, “look, we’re creating a team of extremely dangerous vigilantes to take down gifted crime in Japan. I mean, personally, that sounds like a great opportunity. We-”

“Opportunity?” I said, changing to a menacingly soft tone. I could feel anger coursing through my veins with every word he said, “considering I was drugged, I’m strapped to some f-ing electric chair thing, I’m blindfolded, and quite frankly I have no freaking clue as to which stupid reality I’m in, the word opportunity sounds quite generous,” I sneered.

I could hear Allen sigh, “You’re right you really don’t have a choice. May I remind you that you’re a federal criminal, so naturally we can’t just let you go. All we are really asking here is that you cooperate.” With that, I thought long and hard for a couple of seconds. Obviously, these guys had at least some knowledge about how my power worked, and they somehow captured me before so they could most definitely do it again; but the thought of being a pawn for some foreign government infuriated me.

Slowly, I could feel a glimmer of an idea form in the back of my head. I could play the long game. It was a bitchy idea, but it would most definitely work. I could gain their trust in a matter of time. Then once they were comfortable around me enough to be careless, I’d be gone before they even had the chance to act.

“Fine.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

From what I could tell the two stepped outside for a couple of minutes, leaving me to my own thoughts and the faint sound of muffled voices. I squirmed around in my metal chair. Oddly enough, the song “Whole Lotta Love” by Led Zeppelin was stuck in my head. It’s always strange what the mind resorts to under stress.

The door slowly creaked open. I could catch a faint mutter from Uno, “Alright take her to her quarters, Ango and I will work with the blonde.” The blonde? I assumed they must be another team member they kidnapped.

“Yessir,” Allen replied. Once the door shut again, he made himself busy with removing the leather straps from my hands and feet. “Can you stand?” he asked curtly.

“That’s a good question,” I grunted as I attempted to lift myself. I grasped the arm of the chair when a wave of dizziness crashed over me, “Ok, I might need a sec- Jesus what did you drug me with?”

“I don’t know something strong, you’re too dangerous to take any chances.”

“I’m flattered,” I muttered, desperately trying to gather my senses.

Allen was silent for a moment, presumably thinking hard about something, until he proposed an idea, “Alright, I can take the blindfold off, but you are gonna have to cooperate- unless you wanna get sucked back into that reality again.”

I gulped, yea I didn’t wanna go back there again, “That’s fine.” He fidgeted with the blindfold for a moment before he pulled it off.

I winced as white light flooded my vision, temporarily blinding me. Slowly, aspects of the rooms materialized into my vision. The room was covered with white tiles, and it turns out I was in some sort of electric chair thing. How nice. I silently studied my surroundings till I caught Allen’s face. He had sharp green eyes that displayed a seriousness that contradicted his playful smirk. Was it wrong to say he was kinda cute or does that count as Stockholm Syndrome?

“Follow me, snake eyes,” he said, motioning with a nod as he opened the creaky door.

Alright, that was kinda mean- understandable- but mean. “Whatever you say, Ed Sheeran,” I snapped back. I got a small laugh with that one.

I warily followed him through the door into an empty grey hallway. I felt shivers travel up my spine as my bare feet stepped on the cold concrete floor. I glanced up at Allen ahead of me, who was somehow moving pretty fast despite his laid-back attitude. My brow furrowed when I caught a glance at his arm, which was bandaged and in a sling. My bad.

I tried to look down the hallway. It was almost unnerving how desolate it was, and it seemed to stretch on forever. How did I end up here? There were so many mysteries about this situation I could almost feel my brain folding in on itself in an attempt to solve them all.

I was saved from my whirlpool of thoughts when Allen stopped at a metal door, “This is it,” he said, swinging it open with ease. I took a peek into the room, to my surprise it looked a lot like the room at my apartment back home. I gasped when I glanced at all of the books they had.

“How did you get these?” I murmured, sliding my hands along the covers. I felt my blood freeze when I realized these were from my apartment.

I was answered with a long sigh, “Since this agency is part of the government, they make it a habit to keep close tabs on new gifted individuals around the world. Myself included, actually, I was just a lot younger when they intervened.”

“And you’re ok with that?” I challenged.

“I guess- as long as I can help people- and I think it’s better than randomly burning gang buildings down,” at that comment, I shot him a menacing scowl. I understood that what I did wasn’t exactly noble, but at least it wasn’t acting like a dog for some government.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust when he responded with a bitter laugh, “And here I thought we were getting along,” he paused for a moment, fidgeting with his hands. He looked up as if he was studying the dark ceiling, “look this situation is fucked up I know, but if we’re honest with ourselves I think it’s going to end up working out for the best. Life goes on anyways- might as well go with it.”

I raised my eyebrows and muttered sarcastically, “Alright I guess I’ll listen to my wonderfully insightful kidnapper, and just accept the fact that I just got drugged and trafficked into a job I didn’t agree to.”

I felt myself stiffen when his playful air morphed into a more intimidating aura, “Be that way if you want, but like I said life goes on. We train in the morning.” With that, he abruptly shut the door.

I sneered at the doorway as if he was still there. I whirled around, searching for a bathroom to wash myself off. Once I found it through a side door, I stepped to the sink to rinse my face off before stepping into the shower.

I grimaced when I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I looked like I had been transported all the way to Japan in the back of a garbage truck. My grey eyes looked more empty than usual. I still had soot smudged across my face and my side bangs were sticky up in all kinds of various directions. My coffee-colored hair was also matted against my neck. I resembled a hobo.

Resting my head against the cold tiles, I let the warm water trail down my willowy figure. There was an eerie sense of familiarity with this place. I could tell they deliberately designed my quarters like my home... probably to make me cooperate easier. I had to chuckle at the irony. I was in this place of familiarity, yet in reality, this was my prison. I was now some pawn in some chess game I had no comprehension of.

Life goes on I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so excited, we have so much planned for this fic. Feel free to leave any thoughts! Thank you loves.


	3. You're a wizard Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow did you guys know how freaking long 10,000 words are? Our draft for this story is a little over 30,000 words so far and the docs literally won't load. Fun. Anyway, enjoy! This one was written by yours truly.

POV: CRYSTAL

I woke up with a lurch.

My head was spinning and my vision was filled with a sickly bright light.

My thoughts were all foggy and I couldn't think. I closed my eyes.

 _Breathe_! I shouted at myself.

In and out.

You are strong, you are going to be fine.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

I breathed fully, fighting the nausea that exploded with each movement. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes.

_Profile, love, survive._

My mother’s words echoed in my ears. Taking another deep breath, I began. The room I was in was small, pure white with tiled walls, reeking of bleach as if the last person to reside here met a bloody end. Possibly a lab or some sort of base. There was a single brick door on the wall to the left of me, and a desk with a wooden stool opposite from me. Wooden huh, I could assume they knew about my ability then. I was strapped to an identical wooden chair with leather binds. Kinky. I struggled, testing their strength. Shite, I wasn't going anywhere without my ability. I wetted my lips and vocalized, my voice cracking,

“Ability activate _Gold Rush_ ”

Nothing happened. Well shite.

I glanced down to confirm my hypothesis. Oh yeah, they took my babies. They were super dead. The bracelet adorning my wrist was gone, along with my mother's emerald ring and the earrings I “borrowed”. Oh and to make matters worse the love of my life, that Burmese sapphire I spent literally months trying to get was missing! Hell, I earned that one, they couldn't just take it away! I was fuming now, the rage and frustration burning away the icy clutches of panic. Whoever walked through that door first I would literally set on fire with my mind. I didn't think that was part of my ability but if I was determined enough I'm sure I could pull it off. Screw morals, I got murder on my mind.

I perked up as I heard footsteps, distinctly male, nearing the door. Putting on my most intimidating scowl I glared at the entrance, flinching as the knob turned and a man stepped through, carrying papers. In the bright lights of the room, it was easy to see every feature of his face and I profiled him easily; 5’ 8, approximately 25 years old, mole near his lip, scholarly build, Asain, presumably Japanese, threat level 7. Hmm maybe my ‘lighting on fire with my mind thing’ wouldn't work, this man was positively a force to be reckoned with. He didn't make eye contact with me, instead, he sat in the chair with a sigh as if he was being bothered to talk to me. Well excuse me, I didn't ask to be kidnapped!

I opened my mouth and commenced the bitching, “Hey excuse me mate. I don't know how daft you ought to be to capture me but I’ll have you know I will make your life a living hell, I will literally-”

He cut me off with an exasperated sigh. “I bet you're wondering why you're here.” Yup, definitely Japanese with that accent.

“Oh, you _bet_?! Oh hell yeah I am. I was having a perfectly pleasant night and now I'm literally tied to a bloody chair and getting splinters on my arse! You took my jewels! Do you know how hard I worked to get those? I swear to all things holy I will-”

He interrupted me again, “ You're here because you messed up and the government of Japan has deemed you valuable.”

I practically shrieked, “I DIDN'T MESS UP I GOT AWAY! ALSO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT JAPAN. I'M A BlOODY BRITISH CITIZEN YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I’LL SUE YOU, I SWE-”

He pushed his glasses up with an index finger, “You will work for us as an asset.” He opened a file as I stared at him dumbfounded, my mouth gaping like a fish. This man was ignoring me. This had never happened before. I think I was going into shock. He continued in a monotone voice, “ You will be a member of an elite gifted strike team to combat the uprising of gifted criminals in Japan.”

I yelped, “YOU BLOKE LISTEN TO ME I'M NOT DOING ANY OF THIS YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST ME! HOW BOUT YOU SUCK MY-”

He spared me a glance, “Miss Crystal, it is important that you learn to control yourself. I realize you are a teenager but this kind of behavior is entirely unbecoming.”

Oh boy. He's getting it.

I opened my mouth to give him a real piece of my mind but he shushed me. Literally shushed me. Ok wow, keep digging your grave deeper dude. “I have your file here,” he gestured to the stack of papers he had brought into the room. “I understand that you have an impressive rap sheet as a jewel thief for someone only 19 years old, with 32 completed heists and nearly 1 billion in stolen goods. I also understand you have a habit of leaving,” He glanced up at me with mild disgust as he finished his sentence, “dildos at the scene of your crimes.”

Listen… no actually I can't defend myself for that one.

“How do you know all this?” I questioned, now on high alert. Not even the police had my completed heists list. Before I had gotten my signature down I had experimented a lot and most of those thefts were virtually untraceable.

“I also understand you have quite a powerful ability. Goldrush was it?” He asked. I opened my mouth to tell him where to suck it but he just continued on, “It seems you are able to convert precious metals and gems into plates that you can manipulate mentally. They also seem to grow in durability and speed as the price of the original material increases.” This bitch. He's got it all figured out huh.

“How the hell do you know all that, have you been following me!?” I hissed. “You know some girls might think the stalker thing is hot, but I'm more into non-clingy chaps, hate to burst your bubble.”

“It also says here that you have amassed no casualties in the 4 years that you have been active, that's quite impressive.” He stated. Something in his expression made it clear he didn't mean it. Ok, you want to play ball, sunny boy? I’ll activate my secret ability. The ability to be so annoying that I can literally make grown men weep. Watch me hit this homerun, bitch.

“Listen you knock off Harry Potter, I understand that you're a 25-year-old virgin but if you want to get a girl, tying her to a chair and accusing her of crimes is really not a turn-on. The binds are kinda hot but everything else is gonna have to go.” I stated, looking down my nose at him.

He didn't even blink, “Miss Crystal I’m about to offer you a deal, are you ready to negotiate?” He asked in that stupid emotionless tone of his.

“Oh, I like that show deal or no deal! Nice reference Mr. Potter. I didn't know it had such a wide reach, that's very educational.” I nodded seriously “Huh. Howie Mandels really doing good for himself.” Boom, suck on that one.

He sighed and didn’t even bother to spare me another glance. Potter approached me and every alarm bell went off in my head. He reached into the pocket of his grey 2 piece suit and pulled out a small pocket knife. Oh fiddlesticks, I did not want to go out like this. I tensed up preparing to fight to the last second.

“Relax Miss. I'm not going to kill you, no matter how much I want to.” He muttered, still not making eye contact.

I relaxed a fraction as he cut the binds attaching me to that dreadful chair. “I don't trust you, Potter.” I informed the man, stretching out my sore joints and ignoring the way my voice shook from anxiety.

He spun the knife with a flourish and stuck it back into his pocket. That was not impressive at all. Potter turned on his heel and without looking back at me, commanded “Come on.”

Lol ok then.

He walked out the door, leaving it wide open. I had 2 choices. 1; follow Mr. Glasses and see what's going on here or, 2; try to bolt without my gems or my ability. I nibbled on my lower lip, thinking.

It really wasn't up for debate. I wasn't a fighter and there was about a 0% chance I would be able to escape. I didn’t even know where I was, and the queasiness in my stomach was suspiciously akin to jet lag. Plus I wasn’t leaving without my babies. _Ugh, fine_. I stood up on wobbly legs and made my way to the door. A sudden realization hit me harder than seasonal depression.

“Oh hell no!” I squeaked. I was still just wearing my sweatshirt and underwear. I was in some fucking government base in basically my birthday suit. This is fine. I assured myself _You have sexy legs Crys, go seduce those Japanese government agents_. Pulling my sweatshirt down as far as it could go I cautiously peered out into the hallway.

Empty.

Hella sus.

I tiptoed carefully out of my prison, my bare feet patting across the cold grey concrete floor. The hallway was lit with the same sickeningly bright lights that had filled my previous room. The white walls were all blank and several steel doors littered the hallway. Steel huh. If I wanted to do any serious damage I couldn't use that, it probably wouldn’t even block a bullet. But still...

“Don't even think about it.” I whirled around to see the man from before blinking at me slowly from behind his wide-rimmed glasses. Where did he come from? The hallway was empty a second before. I was about to question him when he interrupted me for what, the 10th time. “Come.” He said gesturing a ‘follow me’ motion with his hand. Wow, a man of many words huh.

I had no other choice but to follow him, jogging on the cold ground to keep up. “So where's the party at Potter? You seem like the kind of guy to get down a jiggy with it on the dance floor, am I right?” I peered up at him, cursing this short body.

He appeared unaffected and continued walking at a pace that would make that mall walker grannies jealous. Maybe he should get a fanny pack and some handheld weights. I giggled at the thought.

“What?” He muttered without glancing at me.

“Just imagining you getting it on with mall walking grannies!” I smiled pleasantly.

“I- ok.” He sniffed, somewhat offended. AHA a crack in the armor! Progress, go team! He proceeded, “We brought in the four of you today, all very dangerous, so most of the staff has been evacuated in the instance of a worst-case scenario.”

“Hold on,” I halted. “The four of us?”

He kept walking, “We recruited four powerful ability users to work under a squad leader already employed here.” He glanced back at me before remarking, “You are the least dangerous in terms of how easy it is to prevent you from using your ability. You’re the only one who has been allowed out of their room to meet the boss.” I blinked. Did this man just call me not dangerous?

I retorted. “Excuse me I’m hella dangero-”

He cut me off again, “You have produced no casualties yet your ability could easily kill hundreds at a time. How perplexing for a criminal of your caliber not to bloody their hands.” He paused, his gaze hardening, “Or perhaps you have killed and are too good at covering it up for our agents to find.”

I was outraged. “I never killed anyone. I can't do that! I _won't_ -” My voice broke. Curse this man, he was testing me, wasn’t he?

He smiled softly, “I know Miss Crystal, that is why you have been selected for this team. I desire for you to be the voice of reason and the moral compass.” He turned his back to me once more and continued walking.

I. What. ME? A voice of reason. Oh my god, maybe if that voice was saying ‘ _choke me, daddy_ ’.

I sprinted to catch up with him, protesting, “Ok mister listen here, I don't know what you’re on but I might need a hit of that because there is no way in hell or heaven that I am ever gonna join your stupid avenger’s team, there is absolut-”

“We're here.” He announced with no enthusiasm, swinging a steel door in front of him open.

“COULD YOU STOP BLOODY INTERRUPTING ME FOR ONE FRICKITY FRACKING SECOND POTTER!” I screeched.

Oh. We were not alone.

The door unlocked to reveal an oak office. Inside were a man and lass sitting with their backs to me, both wearing grey suits identical to Potter’s. Another man sat behind a grand desk dressed in a black kimono and matching haori, 6’0, 50 years old, Japanese, stocky build, bald, probably the leader, threat level 10. Oh boy, that's a big bertha. I glanced at the other man, 6’3, African American, mid-30s, muscular build, threat level 10. Ok, so two big berthas.

Hoping to be 1 for 3 I profiled the woman. 5’4, early 20s, Japanese, slim build, turquoise hair ( _is that natural? What on god's green earth_ ), threat level 10. Well shite. If I wasn't dead before I definitely was now. My threat level system was built off of how strong I guessed their abilities and combat prowess to be. My mother had taught me how to read people’s body language and to inference if they were ability users and if so, how strong. If my predictions were correct I was looking at the 3 strongest gifted individuals I had ever encountered.

Well butter me up and serve me with biscuits, cause I was about to get eaten alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is pretty short I think I'm going to update on Tuesday with the sister to this chapter so look out for that. As always feel free to leave any suggestions or feedback loves!


	4. in which I get my arse beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 4 :

POV CRYS

Potter walked past me, seemingly not noticing my state of utter terror. “This is Crystal, the thief.” He clarified.

I attempted to compose myself. _They won't kill you_ , that's what Potter said.

All of the sudden, 3 pairs of eyes turned to me. Now listen here, I am definitely the kind of woman who enjoys being the center of attention but at this exact second I was about to piss my pants.

To my surprise, the teal-haired woman offered me a smile and spoke up, “It's great to finally meet you, Crystal, I am Mizuki Tsujimura.” She seemed nice enough.

I smiled back nervously and muttered a small, “Cool mate.” Wow, smooth Crys. Way to start off on the right foot.

The muscled man didn't grin, but introduced himself as well, “Uno Sumio.” He said shortly, fiddling with a potted violet orchid that sat on the wooden desk.

Wait a second.

“Hey!” I exclaimed, pointing at him, “You’re that bastard that kidnapped me, what the _hell_ mate!” Potter looked at me warningly but I gave zero fucks right now. This freaking tree trunk of a man was the reason I was standing in front of 3 of the scariest people I had ever met in basically just my underwear.

“Kid, shut up, and listen.” He spoke in that familiar liquid velvet voice, not even looking up from the orchid. At the finality of that tone, I promptly shut up and listened.

The man behind the desk gave a hearty laugh pushing his glasses up his nose. “Now now Uno, no need to be so harsh we have only just met the girl, we don't want to scare her off already!” He folded his hands in front of him and gestured to the 2 empty wooden chairs left in the room. “You must sit child, you ought to be exhausted.” He glanced at Potter who looked horrendously uncomfortable, “You too Ango, you have been working so hard!”

“Ango, huh? I like Potter better.” I decided aloud as I walked further into the office. Potter glared at me and claimed the seat on the left, closest to the nice lady. Aww damn it, that left me to plop down beside the He-man incarnate. Goody. The chair was actually quite comfy with a silk red cushion sewed onto the seat. Once I was settled, the man at the desk clapped his hands and called for attention.

“I'm sure you're wondering why you are here, child,” He smiled, dimples appearing as I nodded vigorously, before continuing. “I am Santōka Taneda the director of the Japanese government organization, The Special Division for Unusual Powers.”

“Never heard of it,” I said. Oh shite, that was kinda rude. I hastily added a “sir” to the end of that.

He blinked at me before erupting in another burst of that Saint Nick-like laughter, I awkwardly let out a giggle then glanced around the room to see everyone with exasperated expressions adorning their face. They weren't looking at me though, they were sending disappointed looks to their boss.

Whipping a tear from his eye, he explained, “The Special Division for Unusual Powers is in control of the country of Japan’s national security and manages and covers up gifted-related cases. Our job is to maintain peace between the gifted and non-gifted citizens of Japan.” He smiled warmly at me. “You have been given the honor of joining us, congratulations!”

I let out an exhale of relief. Ok, this was just some optional recruitment thing, I would be back to robbing museums tomorrow. I grinned back at him brightly, “Thank you for the offer sir, but I am golden with the job I already have! I’ll just get a cabbie to take me back to my hotel now.” I announced, getting up from my seat and edging to the door. Thanks for being so hospitable, you know like drugging me and tying me to a chair, I added in my mind.

“You plan to drive all the way to America? I think that's impossible even for someone as talented as you.” Santōka chimed, spinning a ballpoint pen that adorned his desk.

A pit of dread opened in my stomach but I kept a smile glued to my face. “And why is that?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“Well, child, we took the liberty of taking you to Japan while you were napping!” His grin was no longer dripping honey.

_Aw shite._

“Also I really doubt that you want to leave, after all, if you do, the Japanese government will have no choice but to reveal all of the heists and evidence that links it back to you, my dear.” His smile was deadly now as he pointed the tip of the pen at me. “And yes, we have enough to get you locked up for life, child.”

I shouldn't have underestimated him. This was a level 10 individual. Suddenly the air in the room grew 20 degrees colder despite the fireplace blazing in the corner, as I realized just what kind of predicament I was in. “What do you want from me?” I questioned, all humor in my tone gone.

Santōka sneered at me, placing his pen down, “I want you to fight for me, Crystal.” I raised an eyebrow.

Mizuki glanced at Santōka, then at me, and explained, “We need you to join our gifted strike force. It will be composed of some of the strongest gifted individuals from all over the world.” Her face became downcast as she continued, “There are so many threats to the people of Japan, you kids are our only hope.” She looked at me pleading. “You won't have to kill people,” **Lie**. “You just need to protect the people of Japan.”

I clenched my fists. “So what I'm hearing is your blackmailing me into joining some foreign government undercover force to take out threats to Japan? Would I be correct in assuming that includes my motherland?” No one met my eyes and Uno’s fingers stopped fiddling with the orchid.

After a minute of silence, Ango answered me in that nasally monotone voice, “There is a lot you are unaware of Crystal. There is a complex gifted underworld and your skills are necessary to assist those in need.”

I closed my eyes. They were manipulating me. I knew that. They knew about my values and how much I cared about people, and they were using it against me. Shite, I had no choice. It was either this or prison. I opened my eyes and bowed, glaring at the diamond patterns on the brown carpeted floor, “It will be a pleasure working with you all.” I lied.

Mizuki clapped, letting out a squeal of happiness, almost hitting Ango as she hastily got up and enveloped me in a hug. “I'm so glad! We worked so hard to recruit you all and you're only the second one who has agreed so far! You can help us convince everyone else.” She grinned down at me. Ah shite, a chill ran down my spine. She was either unaware that they had just kidnapped me and threatened my life, or was just that unaffected.

Santōka was all smiles again saying, “Uno will be your squad leader.” He gestured to the tree hugger he-man impersonator. “He’ll take you to the room you’ll be staying in for the time being. We took the liberty of moving your belongings there.”

Well, that was creepy as hell.

Uno stood and walked out of the room without a word. As I got up to follow him Santōka called, “One more thing, child,” I glared at him, waiting, “You will not be given back your jewels unless it's for training and missions. And don't try to escape, we have people who could kill you with a snap of their fingers. That would be such a waste for you to perish after all the trouble we went to when acquiring you.” He waved at me brightly as I practically sprinted out of the room.

Shite, I was so ridiculously screwed.

I ran to catch up with Uno who was already ridiculously far down the corridor due to his longer stride. “So Mr. Uno, I understand you're supposed to be my boss now?” I asked, letting my irritation shine through in my tone.

“Yes.” He responded shortly, obviously stubborn against entertaining me.

“So you like kidnapping kids and stuff, is that like a little hobby of yours? Drugging them and trying them to chairs is all jolly fun for you, huh?” I edged. Without warning, I felt my body being slammed into the wall. Well, that was fast. Towering over me, he pinned me by my neck, cutting off my windpipe, and spoke. I was going to die.

“Listen kid not everyone here is your enemy. I will not tolerate any more words out of that mouth that insult or degrade.” His timber voice rattled me to my core, “My only goal is to make sure you survive so shut up and learn how to keep quiet.” He released me and dragged me behind him by my wrist, ignoring my gasps for breath. “ You're not the only one they have taken and I can tell that this is out of your league. These gifted you will be working with are all monsters and if you want to survive your gonna have to become one as well.” He pushed me through another steel door saying, “I’ll come for you tomorrow at 5 a.m for training. Try not to die until then kid.” He slammed the door the second the last syllable was past his lips and left me alone in the dark.

I sunk to my knees in the pitch black, still struggling for breath. Ok, this wasn't so funny anymore. I didn't want to be here. I wanted my jewels and my money and the feeling of men tripping over themselves to get to me. I couldn't be an agent and kill people. I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes but I refused to give in quite yet. I dug my nails into my palms and let the pain anchor me.

Breathe.

It wasn't working. I couldn't hear my mother's voice.

Was I dying?

What the hell was I dealing with?

What was this feeling?

I felt like I was drowning in an icy river of panic. I realized it was absolute fear, suffocating, and overwhelming.

I needed to get out.

Now.

Scrambling for a light switch, I tried to calm myself down.

I felt like I was trembling and completely out of control.

I cried out.

What was happening?

Shite, where was that fucking light switch?

I screamed banging my fists on the wall.

This wasn't supposed to happen, I couldn't do this again, I couldn't be by myself, I couldn't be trapped, I didn't want to get hurt again.

I didn't want any of this. Why do things like this keep happening to me! I fell to my knees screaming.

“I can't-. No, n-no, no, please!” I cried, “Let me go, this isn't what I wanted!” I slammed my head against the wall, whimpering, “Please, please, please...” Curling up into myself, I let my body go limp and relinquished control. I couldn’t breathe.

I don't know how long it was before the sound of heavy footsteps snapped me out of my haze.

I jolted as the door opened and a ray of light shone through hitting my face.

A vague thought crossed my mind of how terrible I must look right now, half-naked, no makeup, and sobbing my eyes out.

Who was my savior?

Uno.

My gaze met Uno’s as he stooped down and covered me with a warm wool blanket, stretching out his hand.

“Here kid.” He mumbled.

I extended my hand weakly, noting the way it trembled. Weak.

He smiled softly and placed a small hard item in my hand. As I brought my hand closer to examine the item, he stood and flicked on the lights. “Calm down kid, everything’s gonna be alright.” He stated and I didn’t even have enough energy to point out his obvious lie. “Goodnight.” He closed the door softly and I listened to his heavy footsteps as he walked away.

I clutched the item in my hand to my chest. It was ok now. My mom was here. I slipped on my mother’s emerald ring and sighed, leaning back onto the white carpeted floor and staring at the light blue ceiling. I let my eyes drop close and organized my thoughts. It always helped to calm me down. Ok here's what I know: I'm in some underground base due to the absence of windows, I'm in Japan, I have been captured by them probably without the knowledge of the British government, They knew everything about my ability, and I was being forced to work with monsters that I could only inference where threat level 10s as well. Well on the ‘I’m completely fucked’ scale I would say I'm at a solid 100. Sweet.

I needed to figure out how I was gonna play this. I think I could trust Uno and maybe eventually Potter but as for the other two, my instincts told me to stay far away from them. I opened my eyes. I just needed to be a good girl and bide my time until I could escape. As soon as I got my jewels back on that first mission, I was gone. I could find a safe house and lay low for a bit. That sounded like a good strat, I convinced myself. I decided not to acknowledge the fact that they could just leak my heists to the British authorities and then it would be a manhunt. It would be ok. I would figure it out somehow.

Sitting up, I accessed my surroundings. The room was rather meager with light blue walls and a matching ceiling with snow coloured plush carpeted floors. A white and fluffy twin-sized bed stood in the far left corner, complete with a caramel wooden nightstand and a pink lamp. There was a bathroom with a white interior attached to the room, filled with my favorite brands of hygiene products and makeup.

_God that is so creepy._

The room was empty apart from a small pink couch pushed against the right wall. My new swanky digs, huh. I put my hands on my hips already imagining the absolute hell of a makeover I would give this place.

I walked over to the closet, wrapping the warm blanket around my shoulders, and took a deep breath before opening it. Yup thought so. Sure enough, it was filled to the brim with all the clothes and shoes I had in my penthouse back home.

Now that I was sufficiently freaked out for the night, I walked over to the bed and plopped down, pulling the covers over me. I had no idea what time it was due to my internal clock being absolutely fucked due to the jet lag. The flight would have been what, about 13 hours? I did not like the idea of being vulnerable and unconscious for that long.

Burying my face into the pillow, I sighed. What the hell was training going to be tomorrow? Would I have to fight that Uno guy? If so he was about to get his shite wrecked. I groaned, already feeling the ghost pain of future sore muscles. Letting my eyes droop shut, I regulated my breathing attempting to slip under.

I just needed to be smart and everything would work out. _It will be alright_. I repeated over and over in my head like a mantra as my mind drifted off into a fitful sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I gotta admit, when Uno said training, I was expecting a hella cool montage of me just absolutely beating the crap-a-doodles out of government agents. I mean I couldn't really fight but how difficult could it be? I already took out that bodybuilder security guard a bit ago. Literally, I could just throw my plate things at people with my mind, right? Oooh, maybe I would have Eye of the Tiger blaring in the background as I rocked their shite. Hell, I would have even settled for some royalty-free trash. I had put on my cutest workout outfit, neon pink leggings and an impressively obnoxious black hello kitty crop top. I thought I was gonna walk in, unleash my ability, and absolutely wipe the floor with this old man. I mean how hard could it be?

Uh, pretty gosh darn diddly hard apparently, I thought as Uno slammed me into the training mat for what seemed like the 100th time.

“You’re not focusing! Again.” He barked.

 _Sis_. Excuse me for having an internal monologue.

I staggered up, fighting against my already sore muscles, glaring at him as he beckoned me again. I charged at him, planning to fake left and then deliver a hell of a kick to his ribs but he read me like a book, grabbing my leg as soon as I tried to strike him, and flipping me onto the mat. Ouch.

“OH MY GOD!” I screamed, frustrated.

Uno crouched beside me shaking his head, “How do you expect to survive if you can't even last 3 seconds without your ability?” He scolded me.

“Uh, I don't know love, maybe I would just use my womanly charms.” I snapped back at him, sitting up and testing for injuries.

He smacked me on the back of my head. “Ow, what the hell, mate!” I hissed, meeting his eyes. His ivy green orbs focused on me, lasers burning shame into me almost akin to that daft superman guy. Oop he was upset haha ok. Hoes mad.

“Focus.” He smacked my head again, ignoring the yelp of pain I made, “We have two weeks before the team is going to be participating in group training sessions. I have already taught you the basics. You should be better than this.” He leveled me with an exasperated glare, “The way you are now, they’ll eat you alive. If you aren't stronger than your opponent, focus on speed and tactics.” He dragged me to my feet and commanded, “Again.”

Screw this bloke and his realistic stupid points. I was gonna kick him right in the bollocks, lady-likeness be bloody damned.

I bounced on the balls of my feet and sped towards him. I faked a right punch, grinning as he raised his arm to block it and delivered a swift kick to the back of his left leg. He staggered, now off-balance, and I used my speed advantage to twirl behind him and slam an elbow into his shoulder blades. He dropped to one knee and turned, grabbing my right leg and knocking it out from under me. I recovered, balancing my weight on my left foot. I was blindsided by a punch to my stomach that sent me flying. Aw shite, that move had been a distraction for Uno to get back onto his feet.

My back rebounded against the padded walls as I cried out in pain. Oh balls, my tum tum. I turned to the side, barely making it to the bin, and vomited, grateful for my decision to skip the breakfast Potter had left outside my room this morning. Accepting the water bottle Uno handed to me, I washed out my mouth and spit, ignoring my desire to be all prim and proper. The old man had already seen me half-naked, crying, and getting my butt kicked in only the last 24 hours. I doubt there were any bloody things I could do to make my first impression worse. Maybe if I had burned down the Notre Dame or something. I thanked all the gods above that Uno was kind enough not to mention the events from the night before.

“That was better. Let's try once more with your ability.” He muttered, rubbing my back as I gagged again. Ew gross.

“Okay mate, but give me a second.” I gasped, using the wall as support as I slipped down to my knees.

Uno sat beside me, leaving a respectable space between us, “I suppose it would be best to tell ya' about the other members while you rest.” he decided aloud.

“Oh, sweet jackpot.” I cheered, “What am I getting into exactly, huh old man?” I propped my chin on my knees, looking at him.

“I’m 34 kid, shut your mouth.” He smacked me in the head again. Ow, I was seriously gonna get a bruise. Uno continued, “The most volatile is a mind manipulator. 20-year-old female. The details of her ability are unknown but it appears to be activated by eye contact.”

Oh hell no I didn’t fuck with mind controllers. Uno laughed when I stated as much.

“Don't worry about it kid, just don't look her in the eye.” Oh well no shite, Sherlock. Uno continued, “Next is a tech wizard. Russian and he barely speaks a bit of English. 18-year-old kid.” He took a sip of the water bottle I handed back to him.

“What's his ability?” I questioned.

“Some weird shit, he basically can control computers and tech like its parts of his body.” Uno seemed not to be interested in technology. “He's not as innocent as he looks, apparently he blew up a Russian government agency, lots of casualties.” He looked me in the eye and warned, “ The one you really have to look out for is this necromancer girl. She’s an ex-assassin and has a higher kill count than all the rest of them combined. Real unpredictable.” His eyes grew cloudy and he glanced down at his hands. “She killed a couple of my men when we took her in.”

“I'm sorry,” I whispered and found myself absolutely shocked to have truly meant it. Well blimey, apparently getting the shite completely beaten out of me made Uno and I really bond. After a second of silence, I asked gently, “What about you, Uno? What's your ability?”

He flexed his wrist, and I cringed as a bone cracked. “You’ll see once we spar,” He glanced at me, “You ready, kid?”

“Yup, get ready to get your booty kicked, old man.” I beamed, jumping to my feet.

Uno shook his head and stood up, watching me amused as I pranced back to the mat, squatting and stretching overdramatically. “You’re gonna get destroyed.” He muttered. He reached into his pocket and tossed a familiar amethyst and diamond bracelet to me.

“My baby!” I yelped excitedly as I caught it, slipping it onto my wrist.

Uno rolled his eyes, “You're probably not gonna want to use that ring since it's important to you, kid.” He suggested, “If you don't want it to break, that is.”

That was probably a good idea. I had no idea how strong the old man's ability was and I couldn't lose my mother twice. I re-tied my hair quickly into a braid and winked at Uno.

Chu chu motherfuckers cause right now my first, middle, and last name was the pain train.

Making a ‘come hither’ motion with my hand I waited for him to take his position on the mat. Not wasting any time I called, “Ability activate: _Gold rush_.” The diamond of my bracelet disappeared in a bright shimmer of peach-colored light and in its place hovered 15 diamond plates. Flicking my wrist, I flung them toward him, making sure the blunt front of the plates would connect with his body, not the sharp edges of the sides.

“Ability activate: _Silverback_ ” Uno’s velvety voice commanded calmly. Quicker than lightning a molten metallic substance coated his entire body, even his eyes, and mouth. Aw shite, that looks like it could be a slight problem. Before I could command my plates to stop their assault, they slammed into his now silver armored body, exploding on impact into thousands of diamond shards.

“ _Oh my god no_!” I sprinted over, skidding onto my knees and trying in vain to pick up the shards scattered around Uno’s feet. They fell through my hands and I could literally see the money I had sent on them wash down the drain. Tens of thousands of pounds turned to fucking bloody rubbish in a matter of seconds. Wet droplets joined the shards on the ground of my murdered child.

Oh shite, I was crying.

My baby, so young, barely having any life experiences. I never got to see them grow up, go to college, or get married. What about my future grandchildren? I'll never meet them. What kind of mother was I?

Uno crouched down beside me, now back to normal. Maybe he would say some nice words to send my baby off into the afterlife. I braced myself for his false sympathies. He didn't know what it was like to lose a child so how could his words ever compare to the pain I was feelin-

Uno smacked me on the head. “Kid, shut up.”

I was shocked. “I didn't even say anything?”

He smacked me on the head again. Seriously at this point, he was gonna break something. “I can hear your internal monologue. Now stop crying, you have an audience.” He pointed towards the far wall near the entrance where a tall, slender, red-haired young man and…

“Hey, Potter!” I waved obnoxiously, crisis forgotten, “Did you get that broom out of your arsehole yet? I hear that can have serious health effects.”

Dodging Uno’s impending smack, I jumped up, ignoring my sore legs, and bounded over. I winked at the redhead, cutting in between the two smoothly, and saying, “Well whos this cute chap, haven't seen you around here before.” 6’2, fucking ginger, early 20s, American, Caucasian, threat level 10. Yikes.

He raised an eyebrow at the shards of my broken baby on the ground, evidence of my utter defeat, and smirked with a conclusive, “You suck.”

“You swallow.” I chimed back, not missing a beat. Uh oh Crystal, a level 10 bloke, could possibly kill you with a snap of his fingers. Damage control. “Oops sorry that was just instinctual at this point, I’m not implying you’re gay anything...NOT THAT THERE’S ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT I MEA-” I was almost thankful for the smack on my head this time.

“Sorry, she’s exhausted and even more of an idiot than usual.” Uno apologized, cracking his knuckles as if warning me that next time he would actually smack my head off. Wonderful image there.

The redhead chuckled as Potter solemnly observed, “You two seem to have hit it off well.”

Consequences be damned (I had a reputation to uphold), I cocked a hip and grinned, “You don’t have to sound so jealous Potter.” Doing a little twirl, my obnoxious meter capping out at 100%, I assured him, “There’s plenty of Crystal to go around.” The hit arrived at my ribs this time and I doubled over, yelping in pain. Oh spicing it up huh, old man? Kinda deserved that one though, it appeared I really was tired, my bloody mouth seemed to have even less of a filter than normal.

“Oh!” I exclaimed a realization hitting me. I brushed off the pain and whirled on Uno, “What the hell was your ability, old man?” I questioned.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the redhead mouth ‘old man’ at Potter, apparently amused, while Potter just shook his head in exasperation.

Uno stretched out a ridiculously jacked left bicep and cocked his head at me, “What do you think it was, kid?” Ah ok, nothing is ever easy with you huh, granddad? I ran through every observation I had of Uno in my head from the fight. Silver substance means metal, so some shielding or strengthening ability. Probably can't be maintained long due to the fact that Uno’s airways were covered and it seemed impossible for him to breathe. I hadn't been able to manipulate it so it wasn’t silver or anything valuable enough to form plates out of. It also appeared to be coming out of his skin. I gave Uno a quick gander, noting the way both Potter and the redhead were looking at me expectantly. No apparent equipment or gadget would enable such a transformation. Hmm, a metal that came from inside his body presumably.

I looked up at Uno. “You have some sort of transformative ability that creates metal armor coating. I don’t feel any pull to it with my ability so it’s probably not expensive enough to be weaponized by Gold Rush. It’s seemingly zinc or iron or something similar. Surely it cannot be maintained for long periods of time ‘cause it cuts off your bloody airways.” I finished my assessment with a finger directed at the bottle of pills Potter had in his left hand, “Those probably help you recover whatever mineral you’re exhausting every time you use your ability.”

The three of them looked at me gobsmacked as I tossed my braided hair over my shoulder. Potter recovered first and blinked, “Miss Crystal I’m surprised you’re not entirely incompetent.”

I squawked as the redhead patted me on the head irritatingly, “Yeah, she does have a brain in there somewhere.”

Utterly insulted, I crossed my arms and stuck up my nose, “I’m the top jewel thief in the world what do you expect, just a bubbling blonde bimbo?” Ignoring the redhead’s emphatic ‘yes’ I glared up at Uno. “Well old man, did I get it right?” I tried to push the insecurity out of my voice but it shone through slightly.

“Your pretty damn close, kid.” He said with a smile, “When you can last two minutes in a fight with me, I’ll tell you everything.”

The amount of bloody willpower it took to keep down the ‘Don't worry about two minutes, I can last all night, baby’ was actually concerning. I kept my mouth shut, afraid one more hit from Uno would break a bone. “Oh,” Uno started, “This is Dick Allen, another agent here. He will be offering support from the base when we are on field missions.” He explained, pointing a finger at the redhead.

I extended a hand, grinning, “Nice to meet you Dicky. Come here often?” His eyebrow twitched. Oh didn’t like that nickname huh? Time to utilize it in every conversation we have from this point onward. He glanced at my perfectly polished hand and after an awkward moment of stillness, shook it.

Retracting his hand quicker than lighting (I’m seriously surprised he didn’t pull out some hand sanitizer) He fired a glare at Potter and whispered loudly, “She’s fucking annoying, Ango.” He shot me a slight smile, letting me know he wasn’t that put off about the nickname.

Damn, foiled again. I’d need to think of a more irritating one.

Potter pushed his glasses up his nose with an index finger, nodding. “We're doing charity work here.” He, in comparison, seemed pretty serious about that statement.

Potter tossed the bottle of pills to Uno, who pocketed it.

Ouch. I knew they were kinda just joking but I hated being called a burden. Everything I have done in my life has been for the sole reason of making myself useful. My mother taught me one’s value is in their worthfulness to others and in my childhood that had applied to specifically how I could be of help to her. Covering my thoughts up with a smile, I moaned, “I can’t believe you broke my precious diamond, Uno.” Get out Crys, don’t break here. Swooning dramatically until I collided with Potter who looked very startled by that action, I let out a high pitch wail, “Take me back to my room so I can mourn in peace.”

Uno sighed, grabbing me by the shoulders, and started to manhandle me out of the training room. He called over his shoulder, “Allen, training starts with the mind manipulator in 30.”

Allen groaned and rubbed a hand on his temple, “Yeah ok, I need to talk to Ango for a sec then I’ll go get her.” Hmm. About what?

Filing that thought out of my head for later, I let my mind go blank as Uno continued to steer me along the corridor that led to my room. We walked in comfortable silence, our steps echoing in the freezing silence of the building. Oh, that reminds me! I shook Uno’s hands off so I could turn to face him, “Are we underground?” I asked.

Uno stopped and blinked at me. “How did you know that?” Oh shite, so I was right.

I stretched my arms and smirked at him, “I noticed there are no windows regardless of what room you’re in.” Extending my ankles and wincing at the pop, I continued, “Plus I can feel a faint pull of minerals surrounding us, and that typically only happens when I’m underground.” Noticing the slightly concerned look on Uno’s face, I quickly added, “I can’t weaponize them, they’re too far away, so don't worry old man.”

He scoffed and began walking again, “I'm not worried about you activating your ability, if I was I wouldn't have let you keep the ring and your bracelet.” Oh, that's true, I thought he just forgot he gave it to me. He continued, “I'm just wondering how you have so much experience with being underground.”

I froze. _Oh shite_. That had been a slip-up.

I laughed it off, “Don't freak out old man, I always used to ride The Underground, which is basically the British equivalent of the metro system.” **Lie** , I hated crowded polluted places like that.

He leveled me with a glare that made me think he saw right through me.

We arrived at my door and he flicked it open, ushering me inside. “Ango will bring dinner and I’ll be here at the same time tomorrow for training. You have only two weeks before the mission so take it seriously.” I nodded as he turned to leave before pausing at the threshold of the hallway. He turned back to me, scratching his beard, “I’m not really good at this kind of stuff but if you never need someone to talk to about...anything, I’m here.” He mumbled awkwardly, clearly unused to offering emotional support.

I smiled, touched by the proposal, and shook my head, “I'm alright, Uno.” I promised him, “Well, as alright as a girl can be after being kidnapped from her home country and being forced to work with strangers in a foreign nation.” I finished brightly, noting the way Uno tensed.

He exhaled and met my gaze, “Allen and I are like you, they took us too.” I blinked, caught off guard. He left me abruptly with a small pat on my shoulder and with that, he shut the door behind him.

I staggered to the bed and fell backward, sprawling my limbs on the plush comforter. I would have to get up and shower soon, I thought as I closed my eyes. Allen was an interesting individual and with new information regarding his recruitment perhaps he could become a valuable ally. Uno definitely cared for me already as a mentee and I could use that. To some degree he already trusted me now, I concluded as I extended my wrist, mourning at the loss of the familiar weight of the diamond. I had stolen it in Brazil during one of my first heists. I gazed at the amethysts still buried in the bracelet’s silver chain. At least I still had some of my babies, I thought hazily.

Pressing my mum's emerald ring into my cheek, I let my focus trail back to the bloody mind controller. Even though Uno said to look out for the assassin the most, I needed to focus on the psychic. I would have to be careful with her, one wrong move and all my secrets would be laid bare for everyone to see. I had two weeks to learn how to hold my own and if today was anything to go by, I needed to kick it into high gear.

Well, mama ain’t raise no bloody whimp.


	5. An Extremely Dangerous AA Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by the lovely nwkOBI_12. Also wow, some progress with the plot who would have thought?

EMILY POV

_Ice seemed to course through my blood as I staggered through the alleyway. I blinked as droplets from my cold breath condensated on my eyelashes._

_“Gotta get- back,” I choked. I could feel my mind launch into a state of confusion when I realized my voice didn’t belong to me. I glanced down at a broken piece of glass strewn next to a garbage can. My eyes widened when I realized that the deep brown eyes looking back at me weren’t my own. Regardless, whoever I was turned and continued to limp in the direction of the light at the end of the street. I had no control, something at the pit of my stomach willed me to get to it. I had to get back. With each step I took, a certain banging noise grew louder and louder. I had to ignore it. I was so close. I-_

“EMILY,” a familiar voice yelled. I was jolted back to reality. I was in some sort of room now, covered in a cold sweat. I looked up to find panicked green eyes staring at me.

“W-where am I- I- who are you- whose Emily? No, hold on I gotta-” I stuttered. My eyes darted around the room as I could feel a frenzied storm growing in my mind. I glanced down at my hands which were now shaking uncontrollably.

Out of nowhere two hands firmly gripped my shoulders. It was the green eyes again, “Your name is Emily Dickinson. You are currently in the Special Divisions for Unusual Powers… you have been for at least 2 weeks. Uhm- you’re around 20 years old. You have a weird obsession with fire. You- Hold on lemme think.” He didn’t have to. I could slowly feel my conscious returning to me as though it had left for a period of time. I was still in this prison. Still a pawn.

“Nonono Allen you’re good- I’m good, it’s fine,” I interrupted, pinching the bridge of my nose. I let out a disappointed sigh. It happened again.

He took a step back, studying my hunched-over figure while I rubbed the temples of my head, “May I ask what the hell that was?”

“Ask whatever you want, but I won’t have an answer for you. I just get really bad dreams sometimes,” I answered. That was the truth. All I really knew was that sometimes I would get nightmares as though I was a completely different person… it was unsettling, to say the least.

“Some nightmare,” he muttered, shaking his head as though he was trying to shake his worried expression off of his face. He turned to take out something in his back pocket, “Anyway I figured you’d want these when meeting the crew today.” He pulled out some slim sunglasses.

I raised my eyebrow, “Thanks for the complimentary sunglasses. I’m sure they'll be very useful for fighting in dark creepy buildings.” The song “I Wear my Sunglasses at Night” suddenly started playing in the back of my head. God, I hate word association.

“Put them on, idiot,” he said with a smug face. I suspiciously put the glasses on, and to my surprise, they were crystal clear. “Now double-tap the side,” he added. I did as he said and immediately my vision went pitch black. I instinctively tapped the side again and my sight returned.

“Trippy,” I mumbled, still humming that stupid 80s song.

“Considering the slight troubles we ran into while training, Uno and I figured it might be better for you to have something to control your little mind ability.” I grimaced as the word “training” brought back not so pleasant memories of getting smashed into the training floor maybe thousands of times.

They had made it a habit to drill it into my head not to heavily rely on my ability during hand to hand combat. Wasn’t like I didn't know that already, but I thought I might as well appear to be inexperienced since it would help my case in the long run. Both Uno and Allen were hard adversaries. Uno was like a freaking dump truck- a lot of metallic force in one area, while Allen relied heavily on the idea of creating illusions during combat, be it switching realities on the fly or creating serious mental challenges while fighting. The only way I thought I could properly stand up against them was to stick to reading surface thoughts while fighting instead of going into “weird-ass-manipulator-mode” as Allen liked to call it. This way I could read their moves before they made them, giving me an upper hand in some situations.

Despite my pretty solid strat, I kinda ran into some problems. At times when I get fatigued or placed under extreme stress, I can lose control of my ability. Loss of proper mental functioning means loss of mental ability. Long story short I lost control and almost killed both of them once. I also threw up everywhere. We don’t have to go into the details, but it was pretty bad. Although I’ve practically suppressed the whole situation from my memory, I’m pretty sure we all cried at least once- fun times.

I glanced back at Allen who also seemed to be having PTSD from training as he stared dejectedly at the wall behind me. I frowned as vague images of his past flashed before my eyes. I was honestly surprised how well he handled it- he must’ve gone through mental trauma like that before. Normally at this point, people would be throwing a fit while calling me “the incarnation of evil” or something, but he just threw me another one of his stupid smirks and reached for my hand, acting as though everything was completely normal.

“Alright, snake-eyes. Today’s showtime,” he grunted as he tried to pull my lazy self out of bed.

“Oh crap, I totally forgot,” I winced, feeling all of my muscles scream from the soreness of a week’s worth of hard training. Today was the day where I met the entire team of “devils” like me. How fun. It was probably gonna be like some extremely dangerous AA meeting.

“You actually only have 10 minutes before we meet,” Allen taunted as he flauntingly looked at his nonexistent watch, “make it fast.”

Once he slammed the door, I cursed his stupid name and haphazardly pulled my hair half up and threw on a baggy red T-shirt and black army pants. I paused for a second to observe myself in the mirror as I carefully placed the sunglasses on my face. I bitterly laughed when I realized when I looked like some weirdo from the Matrix.

“Hurry up,” Allen groaned as he impatiently knocked on the door.

“I’m literally right here,” I grumbled, slipping through the doorway.

‘Finally,” he muttered and started striding down the hallway. I had to jog a couple of steps to keep up with the guy. “You remember who these people are again, right?” he interrogated.

“According to you guys, I’ll be forced to work with a narcissist jewel thief, a zombie assassin, and a Russian,” I sighed. It was safe to say I was not looking forward to this.

“That’s a way to put it,” he replied, “though it is imperative to not show the full capacities of your abilities during this gettogether thing. It’s important to build trust early on, and I think we both know your ability doesn’t really help much with that, so no mind-reading or psychoanalyzing or anything,” he added.

“Sure,” I curtly agreed. Despite common knowledge, it’s not too hard to psychoanalyze people without my ability. I’ve seen enough to connect behaviors to thought processes, but they didn’t have to know that. Besides, Allen and Uno definitely fell into the category of the hard to read guys, and I didn’t really plan on using the information on my teammates until later.

We walked in silence until we made it to the doorway of the training room, “Let’s just avoid the dry comments for now,” Allen murmured, with a rare serious expression.

“I wasn’t really planning on saying anything in the first place,” I retorted. I was pretty aware of what the situation would be like. If they went through the same procedures as they did with me, it would mean that these people would all be aware of my abilities. Considering that these were all highly dangerous people who most likely grew up based on the principles of suspicion, it meant that I was going to be immersed in a very unforgiving environment.

“Alright,” Allen sighed. He cautiously turned the doorknob and opened the door to the drabby training room. Just like I suspected, I was met with sharp, cold stares. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Uno slightly flinching once I stepped into the room. Unlike Allen, he must’ve had a harder time recovering from the incident. I tried to force the impending feeling of guilt to the back of my mind, I’d probably just worry about it alone later. I casually stuck my hands into my pockets and looked up with a small smile on my face in an attempt to soften the atmosphere.

An averagely tall Asian girl was practically shooting daggers at me with her eyes… though I had to admit it was hard to take her seriously with her cotton candy pink hair. Her body language seemed closed off, arms tightly crossed while she stood in my way as though she was challenging me. Her face looked almost devoid of any emotion- like she was some dead person with a living body. I tried to hide my expression of pity- thank god for these dumb sunglasses- it was obvious she had seen a lot. I guess I had yet to figure out what haunted her.

In the corner was a concerningly skinny boy, probably at most 18. His big icy blue eyes darted about the room, and his hands constantly seemed unable to keep still. His thin figure was hidden by a pair of navy oversized sweats. He was also quietly mumbling something to himself in a foreign language. From the different words I caught, it was most likely Russian. Something about “stay strong and focused like mom taught you.” Judging by his current state, his mom was probably dead. We are a sad little group aren’t we, I frowned.

“Can he speak English?” I leaned over and whispered in Allen’s ear.

“I don’t think so. We’ve been trying to communicate with the little dude for a while,” he whispered back. I clenched my jaw in frustration. I couldn’t even imagine the state that boy was in. He didn’t know anything about this place, the situation, or the people, and he couldn’t even understand any of the foreign words they were saying to him.

“Are you serious,” I turned to Allen with a fiery look in my eyes. I understood it wasn’t a good idea to speak during this, but I felt an obligation to help the little guy. I turned to him, “Вы понимаете, что здесь происходит? [Do you know what’s going on here?]”

He looked back at me with a startled look in his pale eyes, “н-нет [no]” he stuttered.

“What are you doing,” Uno interrogated, with a startled look on his face.

“Actually communicating with him. From what he’s said, he knows nothing of the current situation he’s in. He’s literally a kid and whoever the idiot was that made the decision to kidnap him made the choice to put him in an environment that is completely foreign. Not to mention he had to undergo the process of getting drugged and kidnapped with no clear explanation,” I sneered.

“I believe I am the idiot you may be referring to,” another voice said. I turned to see a grown man with black hair and glasses giving me an angry expression: Ango. From past conversations with the man, I learned quickly it was best not to get on his bad side. Welp, too late now.

“My apologies, sir,” I said, trying to change the conversation in a more diplomatic direction. I paused for a moment, desperately searching for a solution to this awkward scenario, “Look… it’s obvious you all know I literally studied languages most of college, so I at least know how to speak Russian properly. Instead of leaving him in the dark about the position, we are in right now, can’t I just translate for him?”

Without skipping a beat, the man challenged, “And how will we know that you aren’t giving him false information to benefit yourself?” So much for creating a trusting environment.

“It’s simple,” I explained, “ it doesn’t benefit me very much compared to other options. If I wanted to escape, I could just use my ability instead of going through the trouble to confuse him even more. Besides, if I were to escape I don’t think giving him false information would help me very much, other than creating a distraction. And what do you plan on doing with him if you aren’t able to properly communicate in the first place?”

With those words the room went silent, Uno, Allen, and the higher up all seemed to be deep in thought over my words, and the pink-haired girl’s dead expression changed to one of curiosity.

After thinking for a couple of seconds, the man with glasses responded, “Alright, you are designated as his translator.” He then turned to Uno and Allen, “If you sense any sort of suspicious activity between the two, you have permission to incapacitate them both immediately.” They both gave him nervous nods. With that, he continued, “I just made an appearance to see how things were functioning,” he paused for a moment to look around the room and then let out a long-suffering sigh, “aren’t you missing one?”

“Yes, sir. You know how she is. The kid should be here any second no-” before Uno could finish, the door swung open with a bang and an unmistakably British high-pitched voice announced.

“I’VE ARRIVED BITCHES.”


	6. I've always wanted to blow up a building

**Chapter 6**

POV CRYS

A pounding on the door startled me awake. 

“KID, GET THE FUCK UP!” 

I jolted so hard my head smacked against the backboard of the bed. “Shite!” I squeaked, falling out off the mattress and sliding onto the carpeted floor. I struggled to get up and yelped as I stubbed my toe against the bedpost, rolling around on the floor for a hot second while silently mouthing every profanity known to man. Another aggressive knock sounded. Shite, were we being attacked? What was wrong? Scrambling to my feet, I limped over to the door and flung it open, squinting into the bright radiance of the hallway. A shadow of a huge man filled my vision. 

“Uno?” I muttered, bewildered, shielding my eyes from the glare. 

As my eyesight adjusted, I noticed he was outfitted in grey sweats and holding a steaming cup of what smelled like coffee. What the fuck.

He tapped me on the head with his free hand and walked away, calling over his shoulder, “Glad you’re up kid, we have the meeting in two hours.”

Two...did he just say _two hours_. As in two potential hours I could have been in my recurring lucid dream involving me, a nordic god of a prince, handcuffs, and a queen-sized bed. Sometimes we got down and diggity with it in a hot tub. Hey, let a lass dream.

I shrieked at the top of my lungs in utter fury, “MATE, IT’S 5 IN THE BLOODY _MORNING_ WHY AM I AWAKE!?” 

He didn’t even turn around just fired back, “Your lazy ass wasn’t gonna be awake till noon and you fucking know it.”

This bitch. After only two weeks he knew my ways. I thought I could just pull a fast one on him and ‘sleep’ through the meeting. Oh well, hell has no fury like a 19-year-old girl not getting her beauty sleep and I was about to make it everyone’s problem. Slamming my door shut so hard it shook on its hinges, I stomped over and threw open the closet. I was gonna look so bloody hot Potter would literally spontaneously combust. 

Pulling out a white tennis miniskirt and tossing it to the bed, I hunted for a top. 30 minutes later, I had finally scavenged a light purple puffer jacket and white tank top to go under it. Smexy. Now time for the real trial. Dropping to my knees, I rummaged through my literal millions of shoes before deciding on a pair of simple diamond-studded 2-inch heels. Nothing too crazy. Now I needed to work on hair and mak- 

Oh my god is that what I think it is. 

My ancient dawn-tinted mp3 player was stashed in the back of the closet by those dreadful neon green heels I had purchased on a dare. Just looking at that hue scorched a hole in my retina. Plucking the mp3 player up, I was absolutely gobsmacked to find it was charged and ready to go. Jumping up wildly, (no I didn’t almost hit my head again what are you talking about) I hit shuffle and literally whined when the sound of my goddess Peggy Lee filled the room. 

I was midway through my choreographed rendition of ‘I’m a woman’ when I glimpsed at the clock and discovered it was 2 minutes past when I had promised Uno I would be there. Fiddlesticks, I broke our pinkie swear. He hadn’t taken me seriously when I reassured him I would arrive on time, so I made us pinkie promise after dinner with Potter last night. Well, Uno’s beliefs were ultimately accurate. Why did that scoundrel have to right all the time? 

Aw shite. I could already feel the phantom ache of Uno’s handprint on the back of my skull. Dropping the comb I used as a makeshift microphone, I sprinted over to the mirror I had begged Potter to get me and did my makeup the best I could. Just a little bit of mascara. Ok, maybe a light dusting of silver eyeshadow. A smidge of rouge and well look at that, I had already blown another 10 minutes. Shoveling my shoes on, I rushed out the door at record speed and practically flew down the hallway. One of my many talents was my incredible ability to reach Olympic pace in heels.

I skidded to a stop before the door that led to the meeting room Uno informed me about a couple of days ago. Potter and Uno now trusted that I wouldn’t straight-up massacre everyone and gave me the grand ‘ol tour of the facilities 3 days ago. If I had immediately gone to my room and mapped it out on the back of my closet wall, well no one would ever know. As far as I knew I was the only one given as much free reign of the area. Probably cause I was such a low risk. The only people I had seen in the past two weeks in the building were Uno, Potter, and Allen. The three musketeers I would soon meet were a completely unknown variable. 

I took a deep breath as I settled on my plan to approach this. Be as obnoxious as possible and present myself purely as a gullible pawn, not the queen I truly was. The obnoxious part came naturally so it should be the least challenging. I wasn’t worried about not being able to stand up for myself, I could now hold my own with Uno for 30 seconds so I was basically a combat god. 

Taking another deep breath, I kicked open the door with the heel of my shoe and shouted at the top of my lungs, “I’VE ARRIVED BITCHES.”

6 pairs of eyes turned to stare at me with emotions ranging from awe to confusion to blatant disgust. Sweet I could work with that. 3 pairs of eyes I already knew the owners of, Uno, Allen, and of course my darling Potter. I began my all-critical profiling, it was essential I got these perfect to survive. First up, the kid sitting in the corner, 5’8, must be the Russian due to distinguishing facial features, roughly 18, apprehensive, concerningly slender, white hair, blue eyes, oversized clothes. Threat level 10. Ugh, I anticipated it but that didn't make the fear stop from freezing my blood over when I registered his danger potential. 

Next, my gaze fell to the pink-haired chick squatting not too far from the young boy. Oh shite. Threat level 10 right off the bat. She was glaring at me as if she was trying to tear me apart with her brain, must be the mind controller then, ew. I broke eye contact. 5’6, Chinese, athletic build, pixie-like features, early 20s’. 

Stay far away from cotton candy bitch. Noted. 

Finally, I peeked at the brunette woman standing confidently beside Allen. 5’9, slender almost willowy build, sharp but feminine features, American, probably early 20s’. Threat level 10. Sweet mother Mary, so that's the assassin huh? She was probably the most approachable of them all. I made a note to befriend her first, she would be a valuable ally. She was dressed quite casually in a scarlet loose-fitting tee and midnight coloured pants. The lass was equipped with some bloody weird goggles on her thin face. Well, everyone has a right to their own stylistic choices, some of them are just wrong though. 

Strutting past the first two, I sidled up to the brunette and propped an elbow on her shoulder, having to stretch less than usual due to my heels. “Hey Yankee, love your sunnies.” 

She seemed a bit shocked at my approach and exchanged a nervous glance with Allen. The redhead just facepalmed, seemingly already irritated by my presence. I checked my watch. Oop just 25 seconds, that's a new record. 

Uno was trying desperately to signal something at me, probably to stay away from the mind reader, not worry chap I got you covered. I ain't going anywhere near that bloody Chinese lady. I called to him, “Sorry I’m late, old man! I was jamming out to Miss Peggy Lee, my savior incarnate. ”

The glasses miss squinted at me, “Isn't she like a jazz singer or something?” She inquired in a Brooklyn accent. Uno was practically waving his hands in the air at this point. That man really needed to learn subtlety, even I wasn’t stupid enough to look the pinky pie cunt in the eye. 

I beamed sunnily, “Yup! I’m Crystal by the way, what's your name?” 

She looked around, apparently noting the way everyone was awkwardly gawking at us and murmured a hesitant, “Emily.” 

I opened my mouth to reply when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Gazing up, I saw Potter giving me the most terrifying glower I had ever beheld in my life. He shifted his glasses up his nose with a free hand and took a deep breath, “Ms. Crystal,” he began, truly seething, “You are 15 minutes late to the most critical meeting of your very brief miserable life and you have the absolute _nerve_ to attempt to make buddies in the midst of that gathering.” He hissed, nails gouging into my skin painfully. 

I winced but kept my daft front up, “Sorry Potts, I thought making mates might help this whole thing go a lot easier. You know what they say, friendship is magic.” I giggled. “Oh!” I blurted, “Please continue, I’m sure this was all very important.” I ushered him away with my hands and watched him deflate in absolute exasperation. Potter shuffled back to a desk at the center of the room adjacent to a projector that displayed a map of some building I didn't recognize. 

“Wow, I have never seen Ango give up that fast.” Glasses girl whispered in my ear with a slightly amused look on her face. I tittered in response, finally turning my attention to Potter as he cleared his throat. 

“Thank you, well, most of you, for being here on time,” He frowned at me and I gave the chap a wink in response. Shaking his head, he turned to the projection screen. “As I was saying, this is our target next week. A building located in Osaka is hosting an auction for gifted children. They are being sold off to underworld individuals looking to use them for their abilities.” To my surprise, Emily started whispering in frantic Russian to the skinny-arse fem-boy. I mentally noted that the little dude couldn't speak English.

The pink-haired girl scoffed, “Wow, that’s something you fuckers have in common.” I let out a small snicker before it was choked down, wilting at the expression Potter gave me. 

Allen stepped away from the wall, sauntering until he perched on Potter’s desk. He sighed, “Listen, I know you’re scared and confused,” He ignored the jeer from strawberry shortcake at the word ‘scared’ and continued, “There are so many variables and unknowns that you guys are uninformed of. Trust me, everything Ango and Mr. Santōka have done has been for the benefit of the world as a whole.” He waved his hand at the room, “You have been given a lot of freedoms and once we are assured of your cooperation, all restrictions will be lifted and you’ll be free to come and go as you please.” 

Emily leaned down and murmured, “You know that’s probably a lie right? There’s no way they would ever trust us not to stab them in the back.” I nodded but my mind was completely occupied with the previous statement Potter had addressed. Bloody children being trafficked to be used as basically cannon fodder for the bigger guns. That was dreadful.

Allen continued, almost pleading with us, “To think that you all have been unaware of the terrible monstrosities occurring in Japan, Yokohama specifically, is terrifying. It isn’t even exclusive to Japan, the reaches of the corruption in the shadows of the gifted world encompasses the whole globe. There is so much innocent blood being spilled around the clock and The Special Division for Gifted Individuals is done sitting by and being a spectator.” He paused, making eye contact with Emily (interesting), before elaborating, “We recruited you all to go into this completely blind and make inferences for yourselves. If you don’t agree with our goal as an organization by the end of the second mission, you will be free to go.” Disregarding my rather loud excited squeak, he locked eyes with Uno, “Uno and I were recruited like y’all but to be honest with you, it’s absolute hell out there. Know if you chose to walk away you’re signing the death warrant for thousands of men, women, and children. Ability users weren’t made to stand on the sidelines, if you have a gift, use it and save others.” He offered a fairly charming smile at the Kirby looking arse’s damning silence, signaling for Potter to continue. 

Potter stepped forward, hands finding the pockets of his two-piece caramel suit, “You five will be divided into two teams, reconnaissance and technical interference, and combat.” He pointed at Emily, “Miss Dickenson you’ll be leading the recon team with Mr. Illyich,” here he signaled to the Russian in the corner, “and you’ll be in direct contact with Allen who will remain at the base but offer support.” 

Uno crossed his he-man arms over the black t-shirt practically painted to his sculpted chest and spoke confidently in that velvety tone, “Kid and Angel, you’re with me. Our goal is to create a distraction and keep the buyers occupied while Emily and Evean free the kids.” He gave me a wicked grin, “Anything goes, these men are rapists and murderers, and we don't have enough jail cells for them all.”

The sakura cosplay lass looked excited at that statement. Freak.

I blinked, raising my hand, “Shouldn’t the freaky mind controller lass be on the recon team?” I questioned innocently, aiming a pointed glare at the Walmart pink panther impersonator.

To my surprise, Emily let out a sharp laugh, “I am the “freaky mind controller” you’re referring to” I gulped, my mistake slowly dawning on me. She looked down at me with a demeaning expression, “Well, that explains why you were so friendly.” 

Oh well, fuck me with a bloody rake, it seems I made a slightly major miscalculation. That’s why Uno looked like he was having a literal aneurysm earlier. With all my unease toward psychics, I felt slightly guilty for how quickly I had cozied up to Emily due to the sole reason I didn’t think she was the monster I feared. She seemed so bitterly confident that I would walk away now I knew her identity. Well shite, screw that. I wasn’t an utter twat despite what my uncle said. I would befriend the everliving shite out of Emily Dickenson. Was the sole reason just because I was afraid she would tear my brain apart with her eyes, yes...but no one needed to know that.

I grinned at the brunette, “Sorry mate, slip of the tongue,” I tilted my head in the direction of who I now knew to be the assassin lady. “I just couldn’t imagine an assassin having that nurse joy but hasn’t showered in 2 months, and also fledgling alcoholic hair color.” Uncaring that the assassin could probably kill me 50 different ways with her index finger, I poked Emily with an elbow, “Don't worry though, your kinda cool, I promise I'll annoy you till you ultimately murder me or I kill myself, whichever happens first.” 

The psychic muttered, “Oh I’d definitely murder you.”

Ango looked like he wanted to interrupt but I shushed him with a hand. I nodded, intrigued, “But like, how though?”

She said one word, accompanied with jazz hands, “Fire.”

Ohhhh classy. Pun delivered in 3..2..1, “That’s kinda... _hot_.” I outright grinned at everyone’s groan, except for the poor very confused looking boy in the corner. Shaking her head, Emily offered him what I supposed to be a Russian translation, and he immediately turned to her and said something unintelligible.

“He says that was terrible,” she said, with a smirk plastered across her face. 

I was mortally wounded. Potter clapped his hands, garnering everyone's attention once more, and looked extremely irritated. He was seriously gonna pop a blood vessel if he kept this up. “Miss Crystal,” He started. Oh boy, this was gonna be good. “Perhaps we should get you a gag for how much you like to run your useless mouth.” 

“Ooh, at least take me on a date first Potter before we get that kinky.” Cue the smack from Uno. Come on chap, he walked right into that one. 

Uno had me in a headlock in 2 seconds as Emily observed startled. I gave her an ‘ok’ sign and she just chuckled in justified confusion. The old man and I had developed a minorly concerningly physical and violent sibling-like relationship over the past 2 weeks. Uno motioned for Potter to continue saying, “Don't worry Ango, I’ve got the kid under control.”

Potter nodded, pulling out a bloody laser pointer (Oh you best believe I was gonna give him hell for the rights to that later), and circled the top of the building with the red glow. “This is the drop zone where Ms. Dickenson and Mr. Illyich will breach a ventilation shaft and climb through to here.” He pointed to a room in the second to the top floor. “This room is the office of the organizer of the auction, Izuku Ryo. He is a high-level target so Ms. Dickenson’s team will need to approach with caution since it is unlikely he will leave his office, even if there is a distraction. There is a hard drive containing all the details of the shipping and transporting of gifted children and your mission will be to retrieve that.” He clicked to the next slide, a close-up profile of a middle-aged Japanese man, moderately attractive with cruel eyes, likely 5’9, threat level 7. 

Emily raised an eyebrow, “Is he gifted?” she inquired. 

Potter sighed, “Yes, he is. His ability is to manipulate smoke which is highly effective when utilized in covert meetings however, it is not much of a threat combat-wise.” I heard Emily give a light exhale of relief, “ With the combined forces of your abilities, Ms. Dickenson and Mr. Illyich, you should have little to no trouble dealing with him. The problem arises due to the fact that Izuku Ryo is the only person that knows the location of the hard drive.” He glanced up at Emily, “I presume that won’t be a problem with your ability?” 

Oh, shite! Potter was fishing. He didn’t know the full details of her ability and it was throwing him off his rhythm. I looked at the mind controller with renewed interest, hoping to uncover all of her tightly kept secrets. 

Emily offered him a tight smile, “I’m sure Allen, the kid, and I will figure it out.” 

Ooo you tell him, sis, stick it to the man. 

‘You want a sprite cranberry’ looking bitch spoke up, “Can we go over what everyone’s god damn abilities are,” She scanned the room with untrusting eyes, “I’m not fucking with any of y’all bitches until I know what the fuck you can do.” 

Well, the feelings are mutual. Oh right, shite, my dumb bitch energy needed to be full throttle. 

I offered a blinding smile, “Oh so are we doing like ice breakers, then? I’ll go first. My name is Crystal, I’m a Cancer, I enjoy long walks on the beach, and Oh!” I exclaimed cheerfully, “I can like manipulate metals and jewels with my mind or whatever and turn them into these bloody plate thingys that can shield or slice people.” I waved off the last statement with a twirl of my fingers and shooed Emily with my hands, “Come on Emily, you next!”

She mumbled to herself, “This really is like a jacked-up AA meeting,” and stated, “I’m Emily and to put it into simple terms I can read minds and also control them, however, it’s only initiated if I have made direct eye contact with the person, as I’m sure you're aware.” After she finished with a sneer, she turned to the anemic, 12-year-old version of Ra Ra Rasputin, probably translating the situation for him.

He glanced around nervously then cleared his throat, “Я могу манипулировать компьютерами и технологиями, как если бы они были частью моего тела, но если технология повреждена, происходят плохие вещи.”

What the fuck.

“He says that he can manipulate computers and technology with his mind, but if the technology is damaged, bad stuff happens,” Emily quickly translated. Ah, very clear, thanks for that. We were gonna need to work on his English skills. I vaguely wondered what the ‘bad stuff’ he mentioned entailed. 

Uno ruffled my perfectly styled ponytail and introduced himself, “I’m Uno Sumio, I have already trained with a few of you. I can coat my body with metal and basically be super strong.”

I squawked, personally offended, “You forgot the most important part, what’s your zodiac sign, old man?”

He blinked down at me, “Uh… Taurus I think?”

Hmm yeah, that makes bloody sense.

The underside of Jiggly Puff’s deflated ball sack fiddled with her pointily manicured black talons, “I’m Angel. I can, like, reincarnate the dead or some shit like that.”

WHAT.

Potter nodded, “Now that we got all that settled, let’s go over the combat team’s plan.”

GUYS. 

WE- WE’RE WE JUST GONNA IGNORE THAT. 

LIKE NO ONE'S GONNA TALK ABOUT THE LITERAL NECROMANCER.

I glanced around with wide eyes, seeing if anyone was as freaked out as me. Nope, apparently, this was nothing major to these absolute psychopaths. Ok cool, I’ll just rethink everything I knew about abilities and never go near the ‘Laffy taffy but specifically, the pink flavor that everyone with good taste hates” lass no matter the circumstances. Was it even possible to resurrect the dead? What the actual fiddlesticks. 

“Ms. Carlyle, Uno, and Miss Crystal will enter through the front door and cause as many casualties and as much destruction as possible. The combined strength of your abilities will make this possible, so be sure to work together.” I snorted. Yeah, that was gonna go well. Potter continued, “We have little intel about the exact gifted underground auction goers so proceed with a generous amount of caution.” He then sent a pointed look at Barney-after-committing-tax-fraud-and-kidnapping-6-children and addressed her directly, “I understand, Ms. Carlyle, that you are used to working alone without any concern for others. It is necessary that the three of you complete this mission alive.” His tone was like steel. 

She crossed her arms with a huff, “I’m not fucking babysitting the Barbie. If she can't defend herself, I'm not doing shit to help her.” Aww thanks boo, I thought as I blew her a kiss. Yeah, I was definitely gonna have to barricade my door at night to avoid the wrath of the bloody bubblegum unicorn princess bitch. 

“You won’t have to defend her. The kid and I have been training since she got here.” Uno growled and I was touched by his slight protectiveness, “Plus you have plenty of chances to evaluate her yourself later.” You tell her Uno-

Wait..what. Aw, shite. With the way she was watching me now, she was gonna straight-up murder me. 

Ango nodded, “Your group training will start in a few minutes. Allen and Uno will be leading their respective groups.” He paused, making eye contact with each of us in turn, “This ain't a game, make your you prepare seriously, you could die out there.”

That got a snort out of Emily and my-year-8-emo-phase looking lass and when Allen turned to them questioningly, Emily smiled bitterly, “I think you forgot who your dealing with here,” She gestured to the four of us, “We are used to gambling our lives every day, you’re looking at survivors and a couple of gifted won’t be able to get rid of us that simply.”

Yeah, that was something we had in bloody common. We may not trust a single soul in this room but our pasts would keep us in an unstable alliance with each other. I would bet my mother’s emerald ring that we were all thinking the same thing right now, as soon as we got in the fucking field every single one of us was gone. Regardless of my new friendship with Uno, I had a promise to fulfill to my mother, _Become a woman I would be proud of._ I already broke every other commitment to her so I had to keep this one. I was made to be a jewel thief, it was the only thing I was competent at. If I amassed enough fortune and conducted the most exquisite heists then maybe, just maybe, she would smile in her grave. That would be the first and only smile she ever provided me. Without my thievery, I was nothing and would continue my mother’s cycle of destitution and meaningless life. 

Allen broke the tense silence with a nervous chuckle, “Listen Ems, we aren't underestimating you guys here, it’s just,” He hesitated, studying his fidgeting hands as if he was sifting through sullen memories, “A dark world out there.”

Uno pushed off the wall as if sensing that I was about to open my mouth and say something dumb and called to the-Patrick-star-after-three-weeks-of-rehab cunt and me, “If we’re done here, Kid and Carlyle come on,” He stalked out the door signaling us to follow with the wave of his hand, “We are gonna go run some one on one training.” 

Bubble-gum-but-the-kind-that-lasts-two-seconds-like-my-mom’s-ex-boyfriend lass strutted past me, shoulder checking me as she followed Uno out. 

I recovered promptly and peered up at Emily, “Wish me luck I guess.” I sang, then shot a sly glance at Allen, “Have fun with your boy toy!” I called jogging to catch up with the old man. Christ almighty, he walked fast. 

She shook her head with a smile as I skipped away, calling, “You’re a bitch.”

Well out of three of the psychos, I resented her the least so hopefully we could become allies later on, I thought as I frolicked to go get my arse completely handed to me and then some.


	7. Why pink is quickly becoming my least favorite color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to put a tw for panic attacks? Idk I'm doing one anyway. 
> 
> Oh yeah, kinda hinted past sexual abuse.
> 
> Enjoyyyy

**CHAPTER 7**

**CRYS POV**

Uno and the ‘rose quartz but ugly unpolished kind’ lass were waiting for me as I dashed into the training studio. I dropped to my knees, bending over and wheezing, attempting to catch my breath. 

Uno frowned at me, “Kid, come on, you can’t be that out of shape, I have been pushing you for two weeks.”

I held up my left hand which was carrying my precious bedazzled twins, “These heels weigh my bloody feet down so I had to take them off, then that prick Potter told me he’d take away my mirror privileges if I didn’t make it to you in like 30 seconds.” I panted, “So I fucking sprinted that bitch, old chap, I swear to Mother Mary I broke the sound barrier.” 

Uno let out a long-suffering sigh and smacked me on the head. I yelped as he tugged my ponytail and leaned down until our faces were eye level. “You gotta beat Carlyle, kid.” He pointed to 'the underside-of-a-hippopotamuses-neck-looking-arse' who was menacingly cracking her knuckles and staring at me. Hehe, I’m in danger. 

“Any advice?” I chuckled nervously. 

He sent me careening forward with a push to my back, “Just try not to let her kill you.” 

Aw, as always so helpful old chap.

I shed my puffer jacket and laid my shoes down carefully, taking my position on the mat and spreading my feet apart in an open and ready stance. The pink-pompom-bitch smirked at me, flipping her uneven chin-length hair. She rolled her shoulders, stretching the material of the charcoal long-sleeved athletic top, hugging her impressively defined muscle. Compared to her, my acrobat-like physique looked like a compressed spaghetti noodle. 

Mother Mary have mercy. 

As soon as Uno yelled, “Begin!” she charged, staying low to the ground and rushing at me with alarming pace. I crouched down, protecting my legs, and sidestepped the kick she aimed at my knee. The air made a whooshing sound and I sprung backward in the knick of time, _Jesus Christ how hard was that kick?_ I thought. That could have shattered my knee cap. The look on 'when-you-accidentally-put-the colors-in-with-the-whites-in-the-washer’s' face erased any doubt in my mind that this cunt was trying to kill me. 

She sprung towards me again in a swirl of movement and aimed a punch at my stomach. Flashing back to my training with Uno, I ducked low and kicked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground and let out an actual bloody growl at me. _What the hell was with this lass._ She struck me in the calf before I could evade and as I grappled to regain my balance she yanked me down and pinned me between the mat and her. Ew, sorry darling no I wasn’t into you like that. 

I fought against her grip in vain, wincing when her rank breath burned against my face. “Nice try Barbie, but your way fucking out of your league.” She snarled. “I’ve battled against highly trained bodyguards and soldiers and you are _nothing._ ”

Ouch, right in the crippling inferiority complex. 

“Well, at least I dont look like a pair of bloody dog bollocks.” I hissed. Yeah, I know cheap blow even for me. She let her fist fly into my face. White-hot agony exploded on the right side of my face, but I was used to that kind of pain so my mind immediately went to how she was smudging my bloody makeup. 

She pulled me up by the fabric of my tank top and seethed in my face, “I dont know what that means, you fucking Brit.” 

The weight of her body vanished right as I was about to let loose another remark that would perhaps get me hospitalized. Uno dragged her off me by that god-awful hair, “We dont beat our teammates in practice when they are down, Carlyle.” he scolded her harshly in that velvety voice. I reeled to my feet, clutching my cheek. 

Shite, I needed to get to a mirror and assess the damage. I had packed extra rouge in my jacket, so conceivably, that would help my appearance not be so unpleasant. My mother had taught me that our whore faces without makeup were a vile appearance of a woman who would never be valued. 

I wouldn’t allow myself to be vile or unvalued. 

As I staggered with intent to retrieve the blush, Uno grabbed me by the shoulder, ignoring my whine of protest. “You should get that checked out when we are done here,” He muttered, evaluating my injury, “Your fine to go continue, right?” 

I nodded numbly. Hold on a little longer, Just keep fighting, keep fighting, and then you can fix yourself. Like you always have. Don't inconvenience them. Everything felt like it was underwater. _Shite, was it happening again?_

“Give me a second, Uno,” I murmured, pressing my mother's ring into my injured check, letting the pain keep me grounded. _Breathe_. Focus on your surroundings. 

Uno twisted away from me and announced something to Angel. I couldn’t decipher it even after reading his lips, white noise seemed to envelop me, viciously ripping away my ability to observe my environment and the beings in it. I needed to fix my makeup. These monsters couldn’t see me as the tramp I was. Shite, I forgot to control my breathing, I was hyperventilating. I was going to die. They were going to see what a useless whore I was, the spawn of a woman of the night who only gave me the tools I needed to mask myself from others. They were going to hurt me. They were going to put me back underground. They were going to give me back to _him._

I couldn’t go back to him. 

I couldn’t.

I cant.

I-

“Kid!” A voice reached me. 

It appeared my body was moving. 

Ah, someone was shaking me by the shoulders. 

Why? 

I opened my eyes, not remembering when I closed them, and stared blankly at the creature who was touching me.

Did he want me to rape me? 

Did he want to beat me? 

I would let him do whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t send me back. I wouldn’t even scream.

A smack on my head made me focus on the man before me. I blinked in recognition, “Uno?”

The man gave me a harsh glare steeped in concern. “What the hell is wrong with you!” He barked, “You were just standing there for a while and then stopped breathing and fucking shut your eyes, kid.” He seemed worried. Well, now we couldn’t have that. I needed to remedy the situation. Pushing my hysteria to the back of my mind, I beamed brightly at the man.

“I’m fine and dandy!” I giggled, “Just kinda got lost in Lala land!” 

He sighed and Angel smirked at me, “Fucking dumbass.” She simpered bitterly, now sporting more bruises than I remembered to have given her. 

Oh, right I didn’t fancy her. I tore my mother’s ring out of the indentation it had left on my check, regarding the gore staining the jewel. The crimson of my blood clashed with the forest viridity of the emerald. Pretty. Everything rushed back to me, the training, the mission, Japan, Potter, and the monsters I was working with. 

I scowled at Angel- no wait- 'cowardly the dog-looking arse', “Are you ready to go again already?” turning my nose up at her haughtily, “Someone’s ready to get their arse kicked.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah you, dumbass.”

Oh yeah, I had lost. 

Perhaps I needed another minute to regain complete control of myself.

Uno wasn’t going to give me that all-important 60 seconds. He crossed his sweat-drenched arms, “Alright kids, I’ll repeat myself since it seems this fool wasn’t paying attention.” He flashed me a good-natured smile and it took me a second to realize I should reciprocate it. The grin stretched across my face awkwardly but Uno didn’t seem to notice. “Carlyle and you are gonna fight me with your abilities. I already went a few purely hand-to-hand rounds with Carlyle where you were daydreaming, kid” Aw shite, that’s somewhat concerning. It seemed I was out for a great amount of time. “I want to see ya’ two work together against me.” Uno flexed his tattooed bicep, obviously confident. 

Shitey old bloke thinks he’s so strong. I pinched my elbow, finally feeling like myself again. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I called to 'the-Peppa-pig-impersonator cunt', “You better not screw this up for us, mate.” 

I ducked from the oncoming punch, bounding away with a merry grin playing on my lips, the remnants of my freakout buried down into my subconscious once again. The-rose-lass-from Sonic-looking-bitch was already aiming another blow when Uno clapped us both on the shoulders with an edge of disappointment in his velvety voice, “Kid, Carlye,” He glared at both of us, “I hope you dont start fighting in the middle of the mission. If so, your gonna get your asses killed.” He hissed, releasing us and stepping into place on the mat. “Come on now!” He called impatiently, peeling off his black t-shirt to unveil a rippling expanse of scarred and inked muscle underneath. 

I gulped, praying he didn’t just smash every bone in my body with a sole hit. Taking position on the mat beside the disgruntled pink-power-ranger I prepared myself to activate my ability, clutching the amethyst bracelet on my wrist. It wouldn’t be expensive enough to give me the strength required to defeat Uno, even without his ability activated. My materials value needed to be at least 5,000 pounds to cut flesh (not that I would ever attack Uno in such a way), and 50,000 pounds or more to stop a bullet. Gold Rush was at its most powerful when I had an assortment of jewelry equipped. This measly silver and amethyst bracelet was worth only 600 pounds so I couldn’t do much without the diamond it used to house, no matter how lovely it was. 

I attempted to strategize. _I can't depend on Miss Piggy’s ability_ , I thought as I glanced at her, reflecting back to the way she had tensed up when Uno had mentioned abilities. Blimey, it was highly likely her ability caused some mental or physical strain, so she was most expected to rely solely on her hand-to-hand combat skills. I knew from personal experience that her talents would be no match for the sheer force behind Uno’s 15-stone bulk. 

Hm. 

I had an idea. I stole a glance at the blaring lights dotting the ceiling that towered over us. Bloody hell, it could work but I just had to hit the right angle.

With no training.

And little experience with using my ability in scenarios that didn’t involve just cutting glass.

And the remnants of a mental breakdown wearing down my ability to effectively command the plates mentally.

And in a mini skirt.

The odds were not in my favor.

I snapped to attention when 'Wilber the pig' flew past me and slammed a hard punch into Uno’s unguarded abs. Aw, shite man that’s gotta hurt. Being the hulk that he was, Uno just grinned, completely unfazed. Princess Peach staggered back in shock, opening her mouth to add to the ridiculous lineup of swears she had already graced my ears with this fine morn’. At that instant, Uno seized her by the arm and swung her down into the mat, knocking the air out of her lungs. His hand encompassed the entirety of her bicep as he pinned her down, making the assassin seem no more sturdy than a piece of driftwood. _Ouch_ , I thought as I winced, overly familiar with that feeling. 

Taking advantage of Uno’s compromised position, I swung a kick down against the nape of his neck, staggering backward from the impact of striking that unyielding muscle. 

He didn’t even flinch. Shite.

Using one hand to pin both the wrists of ‘Starfire but not from the good teen titans, like the one from the terrible cartoon network one that totally nerfed Robin, I mean come on that man is so fine and look what they did to him, it’s disgusting', he used the other to grab my leg and propel me away from him. I bounced aside, managing to keep command of my swinging limbs only due to the flexibility and athleticism required for my heists, and readied myself as he stood up, tossing the pink monstrosity cunt to the side. She struggled to get up but a swift blow from Uno to her ribs kept her down. He approached me with an intimidating grin stretched across his bearded face. 

Ok Crystal. Dont screw this up.

I called out, “Ability activate: Gold Rush”. Immediately a peach radiance shone and the amethysts and sterling-silver bracelet vanished from my wrist, morphing into two dozen delicate basketball-sized plates that revolved around me. Without a second thought, I sent them flying at him, wincing as he activated his ability and easily smashed them into bits with his iron-clad forearm. 

Rest in pieces. 

Sacrifices must be made, Crystal. Just make them worth it. 

Uno laughed roughly, "Come on kid, give me a challenge!"

I ignored him. Silver and amethyst are daft minerals and are too inexpensive to give the iron-clad Uno the beat down he deserved. They wouldn’t cut through his metallic skin- that was a given- but they didn’t necessarily need to be used for that sole purpose. The value wasn’t always determined by price, sometimes it was found in usefulness. 

I subtly peeped back up at the brilliant overhead lights and then back at Uno, who was sheepishly trying to scoot the broken shimmering shards off the mat with the tip of his midnight coloured tennis shoe. 

Aww, the old man feels a bit guilty. 

I bounced on my right foot and got back into a fighting stance, praying to myself that this would work- I _needed_ to prove my usefulness here and now. Otherwise, I wouldn’t live to see another daybreak.

I flicked my wrist, propelling a couple of shards racing towards his eyes. Due to military honed instincts, he moved to smash them like the previous shot, but at the last instant, I directed them to fall into place in a new position. The blinding glare from overhead ricocheted off of the reflective purple and silver shards, temporarily blinding him. He raised his arm to shield his eyes, frantically blinking away the brightness.

Boom bitch. The spotlight isn’t for everyone. I, for one, live for the applause. 

_This was my chance_. I bounded towards him with breakneck haste, my opening dimming by the second. Sweeping my left leg in a semicircle, I knocked the old man off his ridiculously jacked legs and pushed an elbow into his windpipe, cutting off his air. I quickly took advantage and straddled him with my thighs. 

Ha, got ‘em.

I beamed down at him, my golden-blonde hair escaping from my ponytail and cascading onto his dumbfounded face. He tapped my thigh twice, signaling his surrender and I released him with a high-pitched squeak, bouncing on my heels.

I cheered, pumping a remarkably still well-manicured fist in the air, “Oh hell yeah! Suck on that one, old chap.” I placed my hands on my hips and leaned forward to leer in his face, “Crystal: 1, Uno: 53.” Cupping my hands over my mouth I shouted gleefully, “Come back city, bitches, this is how us English chaps get it done!” 

I pouted as he continued blinking, obviously still feeling the effects of the light, and decided to go bother 'the cotton-headed ninny muger' who would hopefully be more responsive to my teasing. Prancing over to where she sat recovering from Uno’s hit, I called, “Well now, look who was the lass that brought our team down.” Stopping in front of her and meeting her hazel glare full-on, I hissed, “If you had used your ability to bloody raise the dead, I’m sure this would have gone a lot smoother. Instead, you have a nasty bruise and now I’m never gonna shut my trap about how I carried our team.” I twirled toward the door and skipped out, calling over my shoulder, “Bye, hoes! I’m gonna go take a nice steamy shower and then have sweet dreams about how I’m the strongest on the team!” I snicked obnoxiously as Uno barked,

“Kid, you fucking won one time and that was only because you used cheap tricks.” Oh no, he sounded mad. I didn’t want him to hate me, Uno was truly growing on me. I spun back to him, cocking a hip, ready to do damage control. 

He gave me a good-natured grin, “Keep it up. That’s exactly what I want to see on the field, you use your brain and find a way around a problem.” Climbing to his feet, he continued, “No matter how strong your ability is there will always be someone that can surpass you. Learning how to not just rely on your strength is essential.” He lectured in that silky voice. 

I stood by as he approached the Kool-Aid dye gone wrong. “Angel,” He addressed the lass harshly as she sat dejectedly, “You needed to use your ability, not just your combat skills. Your power is game-changing and there is no reason why you should have failed to activate it.” He crouched down and put a heavy hand on her shoulder, tone softening, “Tell me the truth, why didn’t you activate it?” 

Minney mouse’s bow broke her silence with a bitter sigh. When she spoke her voice was even more gravelly than before, “My ability, _Sonnet of the Underworld_ , takes a lot of fucking mental energy to activate and control.” She lifted her gaze up and scowled at me, “I’m not fucking wasting it when the fucking Barbie can beat you.” She shook Uno’s hand off and staggered to her feet, “This whole fucking thing is stupid.” She muttered, storming past me, “I’m fucking done with this shit.” 

Lol, someones a sore loser. Just take the L sis.

Uno started after her as she left the training studio, clapping me roughly on the shoulder as he passed, “Kid, be careful with her she may not look it but she’s sensitive,” He chided gently, “If she feels extremely threatened her ability can do some crazy shit. Anyway, I gotta make sure she gets back to her room and doesn’t shank someone, go find Potter and get him to look at your cheek.” He jogged away before I could respond, leaving me alone in an empty room. 

I rolled my eyes. I wasn’t going to feel bad for hurting the feelings of that grapefruit cunt. 

Not one bit.

No. 

Not even a smidg- oh bloody hell I’m gonna end up baking her apology biscuits aren't I. I can already see the frosted letters on the top saying, ‘Sorry I showed up your arse in training’. Maybe I would send her a fruit basket too. Maybe a card if she was still upset? 

Oh my god, I am such a loser. I needed to go ask Potter where the kitchen was so I could bake those bloody biscuits.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Ow, what the hell mate?” I yelped as Potter dabbed a cloth against my cheek.

He remained focused on his duty despite my incessant squirming, “Stay still,” he commanded softly, dabbing more alcohol on the fabric and then returning it to my face, “You got hit quite badly.” He glanced at me before continuing his task, “What did you say did this?”

I huffed and waggled a finger in disapproval, “Potter, you should really learn to listen when a lass talks. That’s why you’re still single.”

He dug the cloth harder into my skin at that remark and disregarded my squeal of distress, “Stop moving, Miss Crystal. I never said I was eligible, what made you think that?” 

I rolled my eyes at that, “Would you really like me to tell ya, love?” 

He nodded, all attention on the now bandaging of my cheek.

I sighed. Giving him a brief once over, I began my list, “You’re glasses are filthy and no lady would ever let you out of the house like that, your undershirt is all rumpled and your coat isn’t ironed, you have been down here alone for at least two weeks, you have the attitude of a man that doesn’t get regularly laid, you-” 

He pushed the rag against my lips to cut me off, shaking his head, “Miss Crystal, you are such a child. You need to learn how to filter the words you state”

“Hmph, many chaps would give the world to hear me speak in my marvelous dainty voice.” I stuck up my nose at his amused snort and elected to shut up and permit him to finish treating my injury. He smoothed the gauze gently over my bruising face and stood up, placing his first-aid supplies back into a cabinet of the infirmary. I swung my legs in boredom and hummed an off-key melody softly. 

I had chased Potter down after glimpsing a trace of those unmistakable wide-rimmed glasses on that masculine face that seemed permanently displeased. He had taken one look at my injury and essentially dragged me to the infirmary as I dramatically recounted the incidents from training. He had not even stabbed me when I started to reenact the move I had pulled to get the best of Uno. I think he was beginning to learn to tolerate me. 

Aww, that’s cute, we were making progress.

Potter handed me a bottle of water and hauled me up from the cot I had been perching on. I giggled as he dropped my hand immediately and muttered, “Come on, I’ll walk you back to your room.” 

I skipped in front of him, starting down the hallway as he softly shut the door behind us. I slowed my gait and Potter with his longer stride caught up to me quickly.

I needed to ask him questions. I didn’t want to die. And I didn’t want others to die. I needed to be prepared.

We walked side by side in a relatively comfortable silence until I broke the quiet with a sigh. “Hey Potts,” I glanced up at him, meeting his questioning gaze. “What’s the deal with Angel Carlyle’s ability? I have never heard of anything like raising the dead, are there other psychos with abilities that absurd? And that lass’s Emily’s ability is insane too!” I asked him seriously, all of my obnoxious fronts pulled away. “I need to know if I’m about to go get slaughtered by creatures I can’t even find a foothold against.” 

He slackened our pace and answered me after a brief moment of contemplation, “Miss Crystal,” He spoke in that monotone speech, “There are abilities more terrifying than you could imagine.” I braced myself. “Individuals that can control gravity itself, kill with a touch, age you beyond recognition with a finger, or even create such powerful illusions that even a gifted individual would be powerless against.” My blood ran cold.

Shite.

I voiced my terrified thoughts, “How am I supposed to compete with that! You want us to fight against people like that? The people I’m supposed to work with loath me!” I screeched, my world spinning on its axis, “You kidnapped me and now I’m supposed to fight against creatures that can bloody control gravity?”

Potter put a hand on my shoulder to halt my rambling. He stooped down to my eye level and met my panicked blue gaze with his own calm one. He spoke slowly and evenly, “Miss Crystal, you have a terrifying ability yourself.” I shook my head in denial rapidly, “Yes, you do.” He reprimanded me softly, “Imagine the casualties you could produce if you possessed the jewels necessary to reach the full extent of your ability. Telepathically controlling knife-like objects to bend to your will is terrifying in itself. You could even implement them as shields or even platforms to evade your enemies. ” I blinked. 

I hadn’t really thought about using my ability for anything besides practical purposes. 

He continued on, “And as for your statement that the others hate you...that may be correct.” He admitted quietly, “That’s what you desire though, isn’t it? You project a front that the sole option for others to do is to loathe.”

Oop. Apparently, glasses did equal intelligence.

“That’s not true! Don't call me a bloody fake!” I hissed, fully defensive. 

He ignored my outburst and began the route to my room once more. I rushed to catch up with him, hands on my hips and utterly fuming. I opened my mouth to completely ruin whatever uneasy friendship we had built when Potter cut me off, “Disregarding your disposition, Ms. Carlyle’s ability is considerably disturbing. She reanimates the dead from the area and raises them in almost animatronic states.” I flinched when he murmured, “Several of Uno’s men found out the hard way that those creatures cannot be killed, they regenerate quickly and the only way to stop them is to incapacitate Ms. Carlyle.” 

Good God. What if she turned on us as soon as we got in the field?

Potter noticed my distress and assured me mildly, “We have leverage against Ms. Carlyle to assure she remains loyal to the organization and does not act out.”

As we arrived at my door I grimaced, slightly calmer, “Do I want to know what your collateral is?”

He shook his head and opened the entry unceremoniously, “There are some things you’re better off not knowing.”

Truer words have never been spoken. 

I bounced through the threshold of my room and glanced back at Potter as he reached to shut the door. “Thanks Potts!” I grinned sickly sweet and Potter just rolled his eyes. 

The door slammed shut with such a jarring noise that I almost missed the soft “Goodnight, Miss Crystal” that passed from Potters mouth. 

Aww. With a purse of my lips, I resolved to be less bothersome to Potter. Truly, that man needed as little stress as he could have, I swear I saw grey hairs today. 

Ugh. I turned to study the mess of clothes scattered all across the room. 

Would I clean it up? 

No. 

Am I gonna continue where I left off with my jazz concert? 

Of course no-Yes, yes I was.

Priorities gents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely think I way funnier than I am, but tell me if you get my references!
> 
> Also, holy hell do we have some twists planned for this fic. I think there's a general lack of good of fics in this community where the OC actually is separate from the characters and doesn't have a reverse harem revolving around them. Sooooo I'm trying to focus way more on the characters we created. But don't worry, a lot of characters will make appearances eventually.


	8. Things go very wrong, surprisingly quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol whoops, this chapters almost 10,000 words
> 
> enjoy~~~
> 
> oh yeah tw for gore if ur sensitive to that

**CHAPTER 8**

**POV: CRYS**

Listen, no one told me there was a particular uniform for the mission tonight. I thought I could just throw on a bedazzled periwinkle tank top and black leggings and call it a day. I had even left my hair down and sacrificed style for comfort with my pure white Nike tennis shoes. Apparently, I missed a memo of some sort because the moment I stepped through the entryway to the room everyone was supposed to rendezvous at, I realized I made a slight error. 

Emily and the malnourished Russian boy were chatting inaudibly against the back corner of the room in that language I still didn’t understand. They were both decked out in skin-tight black leather ensembles. Emily was equipped with several knives strapped to her thigh while the Rusky was holding a petite pistol quite nervously. The brunette was still rocking those dreadful sunnies, I would need to spare her some of my godsent stylistic advice. 

They both glanced up upon my arrival and while Emily raised an eyebrow at my apparel, the pair offered me courteous greetings. I returned it brightly and shifted my gaze to 'the Barbie dream house bitch' clothed in an identical catsuit. 

A wicked-looking katana was strapped to her back and she seemed too absorbed in filing her talon-like nails to notice my attire. The midnight elastic fabric of her suit made it impossible to see the bruises she had obtained the past week during training, whereas mine were proudly on display. I had learned a long time ago that concealing bruises did more harm than good.

I ignored her and walked up to Emily and the kid, “Where is everyone?” I asked, bouncing on the balls of my feet, “I wasn’t even late this time!”

Emily glanced at the door, “I dunno. My guess is that there talking with the leader of T.S.D.U.P to clarify their orders.”

“T.S.D.U.P?” I questioned, bewildered.

“The Special Division for Unusual Powers.” She clarified, “That’s the title of this organization, the one we were kidnapped by.”

“Oh! I know that, love,” I waved my hand in the air as if clearing out the confusion, “I just didn’t think to abbreviate it. You Americans are so nifty.” reaching on my tiptoes, I whispered in the brunette’s ear, “So, what the hell did you think of that bloody Santōka Taneda chap?”

At the mention of that name, the young boy tensed up, speaking frantically to Emily in a panicked tone. Her eyes widened as she listened, clearly whatever the boy was saying shocked her. At my incessant poking of her shoulder, she translated, “He says that’s the name of the guy who killed his parents.” 

Well, damn it all to hell then. I was smack in the middle of a lion’s den. 

Emily quietly spoke to the Russian kid, apparently attempting to comfort him. She seemed awkward in that endeavor and quickly gave up, turning her attention back to me.

“Aw shite,” I muttered aloud, “I knew that bloke was a bastard. Who bloody captures children and ships them off to fight someone else’s campaigns?”

Emily shook her head and opened her mouth to agree with me when the door opened and Allen, Uno, and Potter stepped through. Following a step behind them was that Mizuki lass, hauling four black suitcases packed with God only knows what. Uno was dressed in a matching black outfit that looked ridiculously stretched on his large frame. Apart from a modest sidearm hanging from a leather strap that adorned his waist, he was unarmed, clearly planning to rely on his insane hand-to-hand combat skills. 

Uno gave me a once-over, shaking his head.

“What on earth are ya’ wearing kid?” He growled, “Where are your weapons?”

I rolled my eyes at the chap, “It’s 9 in the evening, keep your pants, mate.” The pace at which Uno crossed the room and had me in a headlock within half a second was astounding. As I fought for my fucking life, Uno raised his voice, 

“Ango, did you not drop off her uniform this morning?” 

Potter closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “It appears I forgot. Apologies.” Liar. Potts couldn’t forget anything, he had the memory of a bloody elephant.

That bastard. You set one kitchen on fire trying to make scones and boom, lifelong vendetta. It wasn’t my fault the food they were giving us was absolute filth. Plus, Uno was supervising me, so technically it was his fault too. Also, I didn’t know how the daft oven worked, so screw you.

Uno released me but not before ruffling my blonde locks, “I guess you’re just gonna have to make do with _that_.” He gave me a disapproving once over before reaching into one of the suitcases and tossing me a metal object.

I fumbled with the device for an instant before I was able to discern what it was. I nearly dropped the gadget in astonishment, “You’re giving me a gun?” I squeaked.

Ango sighed, “You are expected to return alive, Miss Crystal. A pistol might assist with that endeavor.”

I blinked. “Well yeah, but I have no idea how to bloody use this so I’d probably end up shooting myself.” I pantomimed the motion of blowing my brains out with my left hand. 

Emily called out, “Hey, you know what they say, the best experience is hands-on!” She gave me a clearly mocking thumbs up. 

“Yeah.” The fuchsia cunt chimed in, “And if you shoot yourself that’s just one less problem for me.” 

I squawked in offense as Potter announced, “Could I speak for more than a minute without being interrupted. Please.” He deadpanned. Potts may appear calm to others but the aura he was projecting was more ticked off than I had ever witnessed him. And that was saying something. 

When he was positive he had captured the attention of the room, he pointed to the suitcases, “Each of these has been especially filled with gadgets and equipment you may find useful during this mission. Please equip the earpieces you find inside so we will be able to communicate with each other uninterrupted.” He requested.

I accepted the briefcase Uno extended me and popped a squat to take a peek at its content. I brushed my fingers over the matt black exterior before removing the hatches to see what lies within. 

OH _HELL_ YEAH.

Inside was the love of my life, that radiant Burmese Sapphire. I squealed “My baby!” and snubbed the glower the Birdo bitch gave me as I clasped the silver chain of the necklace behind my nape. I basked in the reassuring weight of it, allowing it to be an assurance of my safety. 

  
  


Glancing down back into the case I discovered that there was more. A familiar set of emerald earrings and a brand new sapphire and diamond bracelet greeted me. The bracelet was nearly identical to the one Uno had shattered, the only difference being in the amethyst being traded out for a more pricey array of sapphires. 

I tried to contain my joy as I slipped both of them on. The three together, excluding my mother’s ring since I would _never_ use it, was worth more than 1,000,000 pounds. The sapphire that I had stolen- no wait- _borrowed_ comprised more than three-fourths of that sum. 

“Well?” Potter’s voice captured my attention. He had come to stand beside me as I had been investigating the briefcase. “Do you like it?” He inquired softly, the attitude contrasting greatly to the tone he had used before. 

I offered him a genuine radiant smile as I slipped on my earpiece, “Yeah. Thanks, Potts, with this I can be more of a help to the team!” Wait, when had I started thinking like that? I almost squeaked when I realized what was happening. I hadn't once thought about my escape plan since the day I charted the map on the back of my closet wall. 

Aw shite. 

I know it sounded pathetic, but I had to confess to myself that this was the closest I had ever been to people in years. Ever since I left _him_ I had never truly been able to see others as anything but stepping stones to use to achieve my goals. 

When had that changed? 

_Why_ had that changed?

Well, time to bury that realization in the pits of my subconscious and never think about it again. I would just spend a little more time here until they completely trusted me, and then I would break out with my gems and fly back to London. 

Yeah. 

That sounded like a good plan. 

Just a little longer.

Just long enough to save those kids. I wouldn’t let what had befallen me happen to those children. 

I glanced up and recognized that Potter was watching me with slight concern filling his chestnut coloured eyes. Shite, I must have zoned out for a sec. Plastering a grin to my face, I bounced to my feet, now equipped with a small fortune of jewelry. I winked at him obnoxiously, “Ya like what you see, mate?”

Instantly his concern vanished and irritation filled its place. He huffed an almost disappointed sigh and raised his voice to address the whole group. “When you are satisfied with your state of preparedness, please follow me.” He walked confidently towards a gateway on the left side of the room and swiped a key card, gesturing for us to follow him. Mizuki rushed after him immediately. 

Emily jumped up from where she had been conversing with Allen and the kid, beckoning the Russian to come with her as she started after Potter. I noticed the brunette was now carrying an ancient-looking lighter as well as a humble pocket knife. Interesting. The Russian was clutching a considerable tablet to his thin chest, decked out with all manners of bizarre contraptions connected to it. That must have been what was in each of their respective suitcases. I wondered vaguely the purpose behind the relatively ineffective appearing items. 

I glanced over at where ‘the Techna bitch from Winx club was but like in the reboot in which she sucks balls’ was and winced as she had somehow obtained ornately designed jade daggers to outfit her person. She flashed me a smirk as she hurled the final one in the air, catching it smoothly before depositing it into the sheath at her waist. Strutting past me and Uno, she disappeared beyond the door. 

Yeah yeah, that was bloody cool mate, but which one of us woke up one fine morning and elected to dye their hair bubblegum salmon fucking pink. Yeah. You. **Bitch**.

Uno slapped me on the back, stealing my attention, “Check it, kid.”I rolled my eyes at the iron bulletproof armbands Uno just snapped on his wrists, holding back a laugh as he began flexing them idiotically. Without a warning, I tased him in the ribs, giggling maniacally at his very unmanly yelp. Leaving him doubled over in pain, I bounded after the monsters I was forcefully allied with. 

“Oh hell kid you’ll pay for that.” He screamed in complete rage. 

Hearing Uno’s powerful footsteps start behind me, I let out a panicked squeak and sprinted through the entryway. I was not about to get another bloody brui-

Woah. 

Skidding to a stop, I stood in wonder and admired my surroundings. 

A huge rock ceiling loomed imposingly above me, a swirl of greys and jagged edges unified to create a scene that was as bleak as it was intriguing. The stones that were comprising the ceiling were a further justification of the statement Potter had verified. We were indeed underground. Gross, so that’s why my hair’s all droopy. 

Looking past the stone formations, I observed in awe the sheer abundance and diversity of air vehicles filling the cavern to the brim. Fighter jets of the likes I had never witnessed on the telly, sleek matt helicopters, and even grand and expansive carriers. Guns and cannons equipped to them that I could only imagine the damage which they could incur. The sheer amount of humans they could mow down with a single round.

But perhaps the most unsettling aspect of the cave was its absolute lack of life with the exclusion of the eight of us. Not a soul inhabited or nor was a creature hidden among the cracks in the walks on the cavern. That was quite disturbing.

Were they truly that terrified of us?

What gifted individuals had caused this organization to go to such extreme lengths to capture such volatile and dangerous members, risking the security and sanity of their whole staff?

Maybe the whole idea of the degree to which the absolute hell of a world I would be diving into headfirst had eluded my thoughts until this very moment. I was terrified. I needed to stop profiling and observing. Now. Or it would happen again. 

A harsh smack to my head did the trick. 

“Bloody hell mate, hold back a little would you?” I groaned, cradling my throbbing head in my hands. Uno just shrugged and hauled me by the elbow to where the rest of the group occupied in front of a luxurious silken black helicopter. I withheld my whimper of pain since that candyfloss cunt was in earshot. Allowing her to see my true vulnerability was probably not a bright idea. 

Potter nodded at the both of us and began his final briefing, “Yokohama, where we are based, is located roughly an hour from your destination, so the flight should be adequate time to finalize team strategies.” He pointed briefly to Dicky, “Mr. Allen will be on comms, and I will be available if the need arises. Use Mr. Allen purposefully, he is your eyes and ears for this mission. You will arrive at the drop zone at approximately 10:30 P.M so that leaves 30 minutes for both teams to get into position before Uno’s squad begins their assault at 11.” 

Dicky gave us a lazy grin, stretching his arms behind his head, “ Yeah I’ve got your asses covered.”

Before I could stop it, the word vomit slipped out, “Oh honey, you can cover more than just my arse-”

Uno smacked me in the abdomen as the atmosphere got ten times as awkward. What can I say, it was a gift. Emily groaned and shook her head while the Jem and the Holograms bitch seemed like she wanted to gauge my eyes out. Dicky seemed a bit amused but at Potters glare, he quickly turned sober. 

No one paid me any mind as I moaned in faux agony from the hit, even as I exaggerated the sounds to questionable volume. That’s fair, I guess.

Potter cleared his throat, gesturing to Mizuki, “Ms. Tsujimura will be piloting the plane and picking you up at the rendezvous point. Remember,” He leveled us with a serious look, “You only have _one_ hour. The auction commences at 11 and communication in and out of the building will be censored for solely 60 minutes. It is imperative you attain that hard drive, even if you must put its priority over liberating the children.”

Seriously? How could that hard drive be so important, even more significant than saving children? Those poor kids would be sold into slavery and forced to bend to the will of their masters like lambs. Innocent youths with nothing they remember but pain and suffering. If they were auctioned off that would be the entirety of their lives, blood-soaked and putrid, never knowing the light of hope or love or family. I wouldn't let that happen. No matter what, I would save them. 

Potter’s nasally voice intruded my train of thought, “Good luck, and do try not to die. That would be an inconvenience of the highest degree.” I winced at his truly delicate wording, “Be aware that if you complete this assignment to our satisfaction, you will be given more freedoms and access to the city.” 

Oh sweet. My mind quickly jumped from abused children to shopping. That was probably concerning. Oh well, I needed some new leggings, Uno and ‘Jessie from Pokemon but she’s in a nursing home after 40 years of hard drugs’ have really not held back when we added knives into training. 

Mizuki propped open the door to the helicopter with a polished smile, “Come along then please.” ‘Mina Ashido but like not a bad bitch’ boarded through the opening with no effort, disappearing promptly into the dim interior of the helicopter. 

Refusing to be last again, I bounded after her, having to take an embarrassingly rather large leap to reach the opening on the side of the vehicle. I swung inside, plopping down on one of the hard black seats lining the interior sitting directly across from ‘Razmataz’ and grinning gleefully as she scooted over to the seat farthest from me. I shot her a wink as Emily walked in, leading the very nervous-looking Russian behind her. 

I beamed up at Emily and patted the seat next to me. I needed an ally other than Uno, moreover convincing the mind reader not to kill me would probably be beneficial later. Plus at this moment, it seemed the young boy was rather dependent on the brunette, making this a potentially 2 for 1 deal. 

The willowy young woman sat beside me with a sigh, tilting her head back until it thumped against the interior of the helicopter. She remained silent despite my intense stare that begged her to talk to me. 

She closed her eyes and mumbled incoherently. Between phrases, all I caught were, “This will be interesting,” and something about gasoline. Once she finally registered my eyes boring into her, she sat up and sheepishly smiled, rubbing a hand behind her neck, “Sorry, I’m a bit nervous.” She scanned me up and down for a moment, observing my demeanor, then suddenly asked, “Are you ok?”

I blinked, unprepared for that question and the way she didn’t attempt to portray false confidence. I admired that. It was something that I didn’t possess. I should probably answer her truthfully, “I guess I have never done anything with a bloody team before,” I picked at my nails before I continued, “I’m not much of a fighter. That Uno chap has only trained me for 3 weeks, I feel completely unprepared.” Noting how Mizuki and ‘school lunch strawberry milk because honestly who the fuck drinks that it’s awful, swear I got food poisoned one time by it, 0/10 would not recommend’ were eavesdropping, I dropped my voice level so that only Emily could hear me, “I guess I’m scared. I don’t want to see people die. I don't want to be the reason those people die.”

She was silent for a moment, her eyebrows scrunched together as she mulled over my words, “You haven’t killed anyone before?” she whispered.

“No.” I shook my head vehemently. 

“How noble,” she responded, “though I’m afraid you may have to start, the other two in your squad don’t seem like the type to hold back,” she bitterly laughed as she cast a side glance towards ‘Miss Piggy on heroin,’ who happened to be sitting in an intimidating stance with her arms crossed.

Aw shite.

She studied my face for a moment, then shifted to awkwardly put a calloused hand on my shoulder, “You’ll be ok. Just stick to what you’ve learned and focus on the kids, that’s why we’re doing this.”

Mizuki chimed in from where she perched in the pilot seat, “You’ll do great sweetheart, this isn’t even a challenging mission.”

Blue raspberry bitch. “How the bloody hell is this not a hard mission?” I squealed in genuine distress, nearly making the jumpy Russian fall out of his chair at the noise. 

Uno stepped into the copter in time to overhear me, smacking me on the head as he sat down heavily in the passenger seat beside Mizuki, “Shut up kid. Now is not the time to be freaking out.” He tossed a glance back at me, “Just stick with Carlyle and me and you’re gonna be fine.”

As Mizuki started up the helicopter, I retorted, “I’m not bloody worried about me. I can take care of myself, I just don't want people to die.” 

“Oh my god, please shut the fuck up,” The ‘pink-haired but like old grandma wallpaper colour that’s been peed on by multiple cats because this bitch is never gonna find love with that attitude she can literally just stay single forever’ growled, “Why the fuck are you a criminal if you just gonna be a little bitch about killing someone.” Emily nodded at that, “That’s how fucking life works, pussy, you either kill or you get killed. You can bet your flat British bitch ass everyone else on this team is choosing the first option.” She tossed her hair with a nasty smirk.

I glared at her and muttered weakly, “At least my hair doesn't look like bloody clown vomit.”

She burst out in harsh laughter, “Wow, is that the best you got? Hair insults?” Her hazel eyes sharpened, “You're gonna have to do better than that Barbie.”

I couldn't find a response to that, instead electing to fiddle with my nails. I felt tears prickling in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't let them fall. That would be weak. What a baby.

What was so wrong about wanting to protect people’s lives? They were valuable treasures, more precious than even the sapphire necklace weighing heavily on my nape. Even if the people were criminals, no one is of a high enough authority to take anyone’s breath.

I remained silent, letting the clamor of the engine dull my emotions. The sound was so harsh it erased any coherent thought in my head, grinding my melancholy to a halt. 

“ Hold on guys,” the teal-haired woman shouted over the racket, “ Here we go!” The engine’s clamor picked up even more, reaching a piercing volume.

I gripped the side of my chair, practically vibrating as the engine shook me to the core. 

Mizuki began the helicopter’s ascension. I glanced out the front windshield and jumped from my seat in awe as the stone ceiling opened up, groaning as the gears worked. Woah, so this was like a serious origination, judging from how expensive all the vehicles and that opening would have been. A bit of debris ricocheted off the helicopter, bouncing to the concrete floor now far below. Bye-bye birdy. 

The night sky stretched out seemingly endless above us, the stars bright and twinkling happily. I missed this. Three weeks of being completely underground had been sickening. Glimpsing to the left, I noted the colorfully lit Ferris wheel and towering buildings that must belong to the city of Yokohama. I couldn’t wait to explore it.

At the sound of a small whimper, I glanced up. The Russian kid was out of his seat speaking frantically, trembling uncontrollably. Emily tried to cut in, but the boy’s panic only seemed to grow. Hm, not good with heights huh. He pounded on the wall of the copter, screeching in Russian. 

“Hey, boy, stop that please!” Mizuki called, a twinge of anxiety seeping into her tone.

Unable to discern the words the teal-haired woman spoke, the boy’s pounding only grew in frequency and volume. He called out something else in Russian and a bright green flash illuminated the dark interior of the helicopter. Uno instantly sprung to his feet, causing the pomegranate pussy to get up as well, whipping out her knives.

Aw shite. The rusky was activating his ability. 

In the blink of an eye, Emily ripped off the sunnies, revealing shallow grey eyes. Before Uno and the ‘pink tutu that had just gone through the rinse cycle’ lass could react, she shouted something into her com microphone, “He’s doing the thing again I’m going to have to act.” I could faintly hear a frantic buzzing sound coming from her earpiece. She scrunched her nose in disgust and threw the communication device to the side, muttering to herself, “A bunch of vain cowards.” 

A tremor shook the copter and I screamed. This was not how I wanted to go out. Mizuki whipped around and aimed her pistol at the kid, “Stop now, or I swear to god I’ll shoot you!” She hissed, all faux politeness slipping away to be replaced by fear. The vehicle gave another lurch and one of the mounted guns on the front randomly fired, sending a round, luckily, into the river below us. 

The dim lights dotting the ceiling of the copter flickered for a moment then went completely dark. The six of us were plunged into darkness, the only brightness coming from the Russian’s ability and the stars above us.

I gripped the side of my seat in terror. I was not dying in only a tank top and leggings, that was not the way a goddess like me should die. I clutched my mother’s ring to my chest with my free hand, already plotting a way to utilize my ability to prevent my demise.

Emily threw her hands up in surrender, standing up, and calmly strutted towards the out-of-control ability user, grabbing one of his thin flailing wrists. She seized his face with her other hand and stared him in the eye. Almost instantaneously, the green glow faded and the helicopter’s shaking subsided. Mizuki quickly regained control of the vehicle and resumed our trip with shaking hands. I let out a sigh of relief. 

Thank god, I wasn’t gonna die a virgin.

Like a bloody robot, the anemic boy stopped his clamor and moved stiffly, strutting in a manner akin to a soldier as he marched back to his seat. He plopped down with his frail hands perfectly folded in his lap as though nothing happened.

Emily staggered up from her crouching position to face the rest of us, her dead grey eyes glinting in the flickering lights of the helicopter. She scanned the compartment for an instant, eyes widening with each person she glanced at. I couldn't help but feel violated by her gaze, as it seemed to tap lightly at the edges of my thoughts. Uno shifted uncomfortably next to me. 

After studying the room for a moment, she nonchalantly sat next to the white-haired youth and threw the sunnies back on, placing the discarded earpiece back into her ear. 

Well, apparently those hideous and chunky monstrosities were worth something. 

Uno looked like he was about to speak up when she cut him off, “I already know what you want to say, and no, if something happens like this again I will not refrain from stepping in. It was either this or we all died. Based on what you were all thinking during the incident, most of you agreed with the ‘not wanting to die part.’ Before you all spaz out, understand that I only did it for the sake of mission.” Although I couldn’t see those dreadful eyes anymore, I could sense frustration emulating from her figure, “Also I’m keeping control of him until we reach the extraction point, punish me if you want later, but I’m _not_ looking to get dismembered by a helicopter blade.” 

Hmm, that was a fair point.

I flinched as a familiar nasally voice blared in my ear, “Is everything alright up there, it seems you lost control of the vehicle for a moment?” 

Mizuki shot a not-so-subtle glance at Uno, urging him to take this inquiry. 

The bearded man cleared his throat inelegantly, “Uh, everything’s ok Sir,” He took a quick peep at the Russian kid now mechanically humming an unfamiliar tune to himself, “Eavan just got a bit nervous, that’s all, seems like the kid doesn’t like heights.” 

Potter saw right through that vague remark, “Did Mr. Illych activate his ability?”

Uno opened his mouth to respond before Emily cut him off again, “Yeah, he did but I handled it,” She proceeded before Potts could get in a word edgewise, “And don't you even try to tell me not to, all of us would have died and then your precious mission would have failed.” Her tone was as sharp as the jade daggers the ‘tickle me pink’ bitch was playing with menacingly. 

In the background, I could hear Allen mutter a faint, “Damn Em,” before Potter spoke up again,

“Ms. Dickenson, I appreciate the effort but for your wellbeing, it would be wise to obey our orders, do not exercise your special ability without your squad leader’s permission.” Potts scolded in that condescending superior diction. 

Emily scowled, clearly about to blow this issue into a full-blown argument, before Uno clapped a hand on her delicate shoulder, loudly assuring Potter, “Don't worry about it sir, everything is _completely_ under control.” He side-eyed Emily. She let out an exasperated huff and turned her body away from us, signaling her temporary surrender over the topic. 

Potter sniffed, “Good. I expect to hear a full detailed report when you return.” He awkwardly added a hasty, “Be safe.” and then the comms when quiet.

The helicopter fell into a tense silence. I raised an eyebrow wordlessly at Uno, who just shook his head and leaned back, closing his eyes tiredly. Poor guy. He needed a raise.

My gaze traveled elsewhere, seeking attention. ‘The sylveon looking arse’ was still sharpening her knives. I was beginning to think the frequency of that action was a bit concerning. I propped my chin upon my palm in boredom. 

_Hm, what to do?_

I needed some task to keep me from falling into my thoughts, I could already feel the dread of having to hurt people creeping past the corners of my mind. That fear couldn’t take hold of me. Not right now, when my whole life is on the line. 

_Oh, shite! I forgot about that!_ I reached into the pocket of my leggings and pulled out a pair of knitting needles and some violet thread. Potts had smuggled them to me a week prior but only after I threatened to bedazzle his glasses. Come on, what’s the problem with adding a bit of sparkle?

Crossing my still sore legs, I gleefully began knitting, aiming to create a nice warm scarf. According to Uno, it was halfway through November, so a toasty wrap would be delightful to keep heated during the cold months. Plus, the action of knitting calmed me. Mother had taught me knitwork when I was young, it was one of the few normal skills she ever showed me. 

My thoughts faded away and I got a good 15 minutes of concentration before I was brought back to attention. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” A gruff voice shattered my reprieve. I looked up to see that Pinkerbell was staring wide-eyed at my handy work. 

“Uh...knitting?” I blinked. 

“Wh-Why the fuck are you doing that?”

“Uh...cause I’m bored?”

“ _Where_ did you get that?”

“Uh...I had it in my pockets?”

“ **How the fuc** \- you know what, nevermind.” She buried her face in her hands, muttering to herself, “ _We are going to fucking take out underground criminals and the barbie is fucking knitting, holy hell, what the ever-living fuck, we are all gonna die_...” She continued mumbling as I turned my attention happily back to my project.

I noted Eavan was watching me, obviously enchanted. In a burst of maternal instinct, I hopped up from my seat and perched beside him, not saying a word but continuing my craft. He smiled softly at that and quietly observed my dainty fingers making quick work of the thread. He still seemed under the influence of Emily’s bloody mind-controlling ability. Creepy.

The remainder of the flight passed uneventfully and soon enough, Mizuki signaled that we were nearing the combat team’s drop zone. I stashed my unfinished scarf under the helicopter seat and bounced up, stretching my tired limbs. 

Uno pointed to my gun as he and ‘pink is the new black’ readied themselves for departure. “That beauty is a Springfield 9mm, it’s light recoil and accurate, so it’s fine for a kid like you.” He removed the piece from my waist and pressed a button on the handle to eject the magazine. “You insert bullets one at a time with the round forward then ya’ click it back in,” He pushed back in the magazine and held up the silver pistol for me to see, “Make sure ya’ flick this back kid, that’s the safety.” He pretended to slide the lever backward and then tossed the gun back to me. “Ya’ got it kiddo?”

No, I definitely did not have it.

“Yeah, I got it.” 

Gosh dang it, Crystal. 

You’re gonna be like that World War Z guy and bloody trip and shoot yourself in the head. 

Mizuki flicked a lever on the dashboard of the copter and shouted back at us, “Get ready, dropping in 60 seconds.”

Aw shite. 

All the anxiety I had been pushing off rolled over me in a suffocating wave. I gripped my mother’s ring, it was now or never. This wasn’t about evasion and preparation like all my heists before. I was supposed to cause a distraction. Hurt people. I could die. Anyone could die. 

“45 seconds!” 

I didn't know how to use a gun. I barely knew how to fight. What if I broke a nail? Uno had taught me how to use my plates to knock foes unconscious but I still had trouble accurately pinpointing trajectories mentally. 

“30 seconds!” 

  
  


Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. SHITE. Shiteeeeeeeeeee. 

“20!”

Uno slid the hatch at the back of the copter to the right, allowing the interior of the vehicle to be breached by the evening air. He tossed me a parachute pack and I hastily tugged it on, my hands trembling from nerves. I fumbled to secure the strap across my chest. I was putting on my faith in the hands of one parachute and a 10-minute instruction course that I _may_ have slept through. 

“10! Get ready!”

Oh fuck. Fiddlesticks. Bloody hell. Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. Fucking fuck, fuck me, fuck this, fuck everything. 

Uno tossed me a carefree smile. Fuck you and everything you stand for. 

The night wind whipped through Tampon top’s dreadful hair as she strutted confidently to the edge of the drop to the depths beneath. I edged close to her, quietly chanting, “Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. Shite. _Shite.”_

Peeking over the edge, I was pleasantly shocked to see a dotted canvas of city lights below. _Ohh pretty._

I momentarily forgot the fact that I was seconds away from plummeting to my death. I doubted all this makeup would do much good if my body was plastered to the ground. _Ew. Great now I have that image in my head._

“Alright, you’re good to go! Good luck!” Mizuki screamed over the wind, giving us a quick wave before Uno tugged me off of _the fucking helicopter._

Now I pride myself on being a woman of refinery. I have attended high-class parties with bubbly champagne and entranced bachelors who would have bought me the moon for one kiss. I had drenched myself with the finest fabrics and cosmetics that money could buy. I was a classy lady when it really came down to it.

_However_ ,

If, by some slight possibility, I was per se, ya know _, thrown off a_ **_fucking plane and plummeting a billion meters an hour into the bloody concrete…_ **

I think that deserves some slack. Maybe people should overlook this short undignified moment of my high-class life. 

Ok fine. I was losing my marbles.

No wait- my marbles were already lost.

No, actually, you know where my marbles are? _A HUNDRED FUCKING MILES BELOW ME SHATTERED ON THE FUCKING CONCRETE, HOLY HELL!_

I was screaming my head off and flailing like a bloody fish out of water. I think I was crying too. Is this what death felt like? Oh my god, I was totally gonna break more than a nail. 

Some fragmented part of my brain registered Cherry flying past me. I glanced to see her throwing her arms in the air and _whooping._

Oh my god. This bitch crazy. 

Uno screamed something at me as the lights of the city grew menacingly closer. 

Oh, right I got a parachute.

Silly. There was no reason to be worried. 

I yanked the strap to release my parachute. A millisecond after I completed the action, I finally registered what Uno had been yelling, 

‘Do

Not

Open

You’re

Parachute.’

Uh oh. 

5 minutes later and after a fuck ton of screaming from all parties involved, we finally arrived at the area we were supposed to land in.

I swept my wind-blown hair out of my face and took a glance at my immediate surroundings. Our destination had been a city park three blocks away from the building. From there we had 25 minutes (shorter due to the slight ring-a-dang-do with the landing), we were to approach through the bloody front door of the auction and cause as much chaos as possible. 

Fun. 

Uno coughed loudly from where he stood doubled over on the grass, wiping tears from his eyes. “Why the _fuck_ would you immediately pull the lever after I said don’t pull it?”

I beamed, tried to hide my still racing heartbeat and lingering panic, “For funsies?”

Pink Fanta groaned, lying face down on the grass, limbs splayed, “If you ever make me fucking try to detach any fucking separation lines midair and fucking carry a goddamn blondie a thousand feet to the ground, I’ll murder both of you.”

I somehow did not doubt that.

I sighed airily, “Cool your jets mate,” I side-stepped her lunge for my neck, easily evading the half-hearted attempt due to the fact her legs were still trembling, “Come on, let’s go.” I propped my hands on my hips and tapped a foot impatiently. 

They both leveled me with a dumbfounded look. Uno blinked, “Wait kid, 10 minutes ago you were saying we would have to knock you out before you would continue the mission.” 

That's true. 

I rolled my eyes, “That was before I almost died, duh.” Tossing my honey-colored braided hair over my shoulder, I continued, “I'm a new woman now, so let's bloody kick some arse, chaps.”

Ok, so _maybe_ I was riding an adrenaline high and not really thinking but I mean, it was numbing the fear more than whiskey sooooo… that's good, right?

After stashing our parachutes in a nearby trashcan and wisely ignoring numerous explicatives from ‘Raggedy-Ann-looking-arse’ when she couldn't fit her chute in the bin, we started to approach the auction. 

As we exited the park and stepped into the lamp-lit city streets, I couldn't contain the burst of excitement. This was the first time I had been outside in 3 weeks and I _craved this_. 

Foreign people wearing exotic clothes passed me by, speaking with one another in a language I didn't understand. Even at night, Japan felt more fast-paced than London, everyone seeming to have a set destination in mind.

It didn't frighten me at all. The bustle of the night crowd always energized me, it was like I got so excited thinking about where all these creatures came from and where they were going, that I couldn't contain my desire to join them and explore the city and its people in tandem. I barely realized I had been approaching the pedestrians before a meaty hand pulled me back to the edge of the sidewalk. 

“Stay focused kid,” Uno’s velvety voice boomed, “You’ll have time to explore Yokohama when we succeed.” 

I nodded and followed him and ‘discount fruit loops’ as they headed west along the concrete path, breezing past the urbanites without a sole ounce of regard to subtlety. I was a bit more polite, nodding kindly to the people who shot exasperated glares at the two tall agents lumbering through the night streets, pushing and making their way without hindrance. Obviously, my companions had either little experience with city-goers or simply didn't care. My money was on the latter. 

As the building from Potter's infamous and monotonous lectures came into sight, my adrenaline high began to numb. This was it. No second chances. I couldn't sweet-talk my way out of this one. 

I glanced around. I could still run away. It would only take a second for me to slip into the flow of the crowd and disappear. I could probably catch a flight without getting caught if I timed it fast enough. All I would need was to cash a couple of pounds from my bank account to buy a disguise and plane tickets and then boom, back to Big Ben. 

But as I watched the two murderers in front of me, I found it hard to take that step. If I left, there was a strong possibility they would be injured. I didn't want to be responsible for anyone’s suffering. 

Perhaps I was a coward for wanting to stay here. Wanting to selfishly keep this fragmented group of broken individuals together and close to my more human heart. I could see the emptiness in all of their eyes. I had so much love and care to offer and at last, I may have discovered how to channel it. I finally found people who didn't care about my looks or my money, in fact, they barely even cared about me at all. It reminded me of…

“Alright, here we are.” Uno’s announcement snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced up to find that while I was having my ‘existential crisis ™’, the three of us had arrived at a building directly adjacent to the auction site. 

Uno checked his watch, “Ok, kids we got 5 minutes, lets run through it again.” He led us to a nearby bench and began, “Alright basically what we are gonna do is run in there and cause as much damage as we can.” He glanced at us, “First we take care of the lobby then that will draw the others out. We need to keep ‘em occupied while Dickenson and Illyich get the hard drive”

Wow, we are so organized. What a plan.

‘Dicknose turd waffle but pink’ finally perked up at that. 

I couldn't imagine that the monster would be so excited about hurting people. We weren't going to kill anyone. Potter just told us to cause a distraction, he never said to kill them. I’m sure both Uno and the dilapidated fuzzy pink sweater were on the same page as I. No one should die tonight. 

As my companions readied their weapons, I fingered the Burmese sapphire sitting daintily on my collarbone. I was a bit nervous. I had never used a set of jewelry as expensive as this one and I wondered how strengthened my ability would be. It was as exciting as terrifying. The true extent of my ability was unknown to me. This would be a good chance to showcase the nonlethal techniques Uno had drilled into me. 

My mind wandered back to what would happen to the kids. Hopefully, Emily and Eavan were about to begin their rescue mission. I wished them luck. They needed to be successful so that those children would have a chance to experience the true beauty of life that is so easily tainted in the darkness of abuse. 

OH!

Maybe I could make one my sidekick. 

‘Old grandma's lipstick that definitely has hair from god knows we're in it and probably haven't seen the light of day in at least a millennium’ suddenly jumped up, causing me to flinch. She noticed and leered down at me, “A little nervous, Barbie?”

I didn't back down, “No Angie, I'm just so chuffed.”

“I- what?” She blinked. The pink bubble-headed bimbo silently mouthed _chuffed_ , seemingly mystified. Uno just shook his head and stood up, flicking the safety off his sidearm. 

“Ignore her, that's what I do.” He muttered, re-tying his black combat boots. 

Uh, _rude_. 

I bounced up and followed the two as we approached the auction site. I had to tilt my head back to see the peak of the building. It was much more enormous than Pott’s photos had led me to believe. Sleek black and lined with tinted glass windows, it stood at least 50 stories tall. Inside that building were hundreds of gang members and monsters betting their dimes on the lives of innocent children. We had to stop them.

Uno threw open the metal door of the auction site and waltzed in, guns high. Angie sprinted past me, two jade daggers in hand, and as the pair disappeared into the building, a realization dawned on me. 

_Oh my god._

Guns. 

Bullets. 

Bullets kill people. 

They were going to kill people. 

Oh my god, _I was an idiot._ I can't believe I thought Uno and Angie would use non-lethal force. 

A gunshot had me in motion before I registered what it was. I walked in a haze to the door, reaching out with a shaking hand to slowly push the cold metal open. The door didn't corporate, seemingly stuck on something. Or someone. Swallowing the ice-cold bile in my throat, I manhandled the door open, trembling all the while. A man was slumped before me. He was wearing a two-piece black suit and a velvet tie. On his wrist was a lovely expensive golden watch, possibly a gift from a lover. 

And he was missing a head. 

Instead, there was blood. So much blood. Bits of sickly yellow fat slowly floated toward my feet, staying afloat in a river of crimson and brain matter. The gunshot had blown his head clean off. Shards of white bone protruded from the bit of neck the man had left. 

My breath caught in my throat. I turned to the side and dry heaved, my only saving grace being my empty stomach. The stench of blood and death invaded my senses. My knees gave out and I slumped into the puddle of gore. I wanted to get up and move but I _couldn’t_. I could only sit in the rapidly cooling blood, its icy chill seeping into my bones. My leggings were now soaked with the man's blood. I had to get up. I reached out with trembling hands and tried to use that to leverage myself up.

_SQUISH_

Something wet and cold flattened under my left palm. With tears in my eyes, I lifted my hand, barely registering the blood on it, and retched again when I saw the perpetrator of the sound. Lying in the spot where my hand had just been was an eye. The pupil was facing me, hollow and brown, bloody nerve endings sprawled out behind it. From the weight of my palm, it had been crushed, a flat, moist, white circle stared back at me. 

A droplet of liquid cascaded down onto the eye. Numbly, I noticed it was my own tear, falling from my eye and mixing into the concoction of what used to belong inside the man before me. 

I couldn’t breathe. This was my worst nightmare. It was like _he_ was here. Laughing and telling me to cut the man up more, to separate all the limbs from his lifeless corpse, stain the white marble ground crimson. To dissect as one would a butterfly, pinning the body to a board and cutting it open, letting the intestines and stomach spill out. 

I faintly registered the sounds of gunfire. Uno and Angel must be fighting. One of them did this. One of them desecrated this man. He could have had a wife. Or a husband. Or children. He had a life. And they took it. 

I looked up, my face emotionless and numbly observed the scene before me. Angle and Uno were fighting several black-clad men, presumably the sinners we had come to ‘arrest’. One of the men screamed as Angle dug a dagger into his throat, twisting the jade mercilessly. She was smiling. The man was screaming and she...she was _happy_.

She was fine with this. _They_ were fine with this. They were _used_ to this.

Was the problem with me?

“Kid, what the fuck are you doing?” Uno barked at me. His voice sounded muddled, almost as if he was speaking to me from underwater. Perhaps he had spilled so much blood that he was drowning in it. Maybe I would drown in it too. That might be nice. I deserved it. 

I blinked. Oh. They wanted me to help. Help kill. 

No.

_Never._

_Not again._

I closed my eyes, letting my palms fall back into the puddle of blood. A hand yanked me roughly to my feet and I slumped against the perpetrator's muscled chest. I knew someone was talking but I could find the strength to pull myself out of my mind. I just kept seeing that one eye, staring back at me. 

A rough slap to my check pulled me back to reality. Dark green eyes stood out against the dark brown skin of a familiar man. He had a dash of blood on his face and I gently reached up to wipe it away.

“Are you alright kid? You’re covered in blood.” He muttered, checking my body for injuries. I let him pat me down, nodding stiffly.

Behind him, Angle kicked a body roughly, ripping a jade dagger roughly from the flesh. I flinched at the squelching sound the action made. Uno noticed. He took me roughly by the shoulders and we locked eyes. 

“Kid. This is necessary.” He assured me, “You are gonna have to grow up fast, we are lucky none of these guys were gifted, otherwise, you just sitting there for 20 minutes would have gotten you killed.”

20 minutes. It had felt like 20 seconds and 20 years at the same time. 

He continued, “I need you to focus.” He hardened his gaze, “Put your emotions somewhere else right now, we aren't done.”

Put my emotions away. Right. Just bury it for later. Focus. _Survive_.

I spoke, marveling at how steady my voice sounded, “Ok. I'm ok now.” I lied.

Angel yelled, stealing both Uno’s and my attention with her gravely warning, “Incoming, get ready, these are the big guns.”

Uno huffed and reloaded his firearm. I tried not to think of how many bullets he had already buried in the dozens of bodies littering the floor.

_Think later. Fight now._

I had been taught nonlethal force. If I could just knock them out before Uno or Angel got to them, they would live.

I needed to be fast. Faster than them. 

If I was fast, I could save them.

I took a deep breath and activated my ability, registering the nearing pounding of heavy footsteps. From the sound of it, their numbers were in the dozens. I let the familiar peach light wash over me as the Burmese sapphire around my neck transformed into numerous thick blue plates. Oh right, the price of this necklace would allow me to summon more plates than I ever had before, with record durability. 

I couldn't find it in me to be excited. How drab. 

As the creatures rushed into the lobby, I barely let any thoughts cross my mind as I ordered the plates around. Hit the back of the neck. Not hard enough to kill but enough to knock them unconscious. _Again. Again. Again._

_Fight._

_Fight._

_Fight._

_Let them survive._

_Let them survive and then you can survive._

Bodies crumpled to the ground but I paid them no mind, not even sparing a second to profile them. Angel and Uno were swirls of motion, punching and kicking and stabbing. I ignored them. I needed to focus. 

Something was probably wrong with me but I would fix it later. 

I commanded my plates numbly, feeling as though I wasn’t even in control of my body. Perhaps I wasn’t. Perhaps there was another creature inside of me taking the reins, stringing me along, and preventing me from crumbling completely. 

The beauty of the sapphire was lost to me. I only saw it as a tool. I only saw myself as a tool. _He_ made me this way. 

“Crystal! It’s over! Stop!” The plate's motion grounded to a halt as I searched for the voice that called me that faux name.

I blinked rapidly, clearing whatever fog had settled over my mind. Everything rushed back to me, the plan, the children, the bodies. I staggered, reaching out blindly to grasp for some sort of stability. My trembling body crumpled against a larger muscular form. A warm pair of fatherly arms wrapped around me and a soft voice breathed, “It's alright kid, I got you now.”

My mum would be so disappointed. 

I closed my eyes and let the heat of the man's body soothe me. I was okay now. My mum would fix everything. I could fix everything. It was just another bad dream.

I exhaled softly, feeling at peace.

Then the room exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would love to hear any feedback!
> 
> also, edit: Just read some Stormbringer spoilers and ooooooooh boi is that gonna be fun to write. Just gonna go ahead and add that angst tag, hold on to your seat kiddos


End file.
